The legend of z Book 1:memories
by conversation adrian
Summary: with Kuvira defeated. the members of team Avatar go no with their day-to-day live's until 4 old friends come to the city and they all take an epic trip down memory lain.
1. Chapter 1 memories: old faces

The legend of z book 1: memories

 **Hello everyone, here a little cross between the legend of korra and Dragon ball z, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter: 1 old faces**

Announcer: good evening people of republic city 12 weeks have passed since kuvira's attack on the city and the members of team avatar have go on with their day-to-day lives' Bolin lives with Opal at Zao'fu and to practice metal bending. Mako resumes his job as a detective. Asami has once again gone into business with varrick. And Korra has gone to the earth kingdom with price Wu to make the states independent but other new surprises are in store for our hero's now?

In the metal clan cite of Zao'fu Bolin along with Opal's twin brothers Wei and wing were practicing metal bending "ready Bolin?!" wing said as he got in his horse stance.

"Hold on I think I got it." Bolin said grunting in effort trying to bend the piece of meteorite in his hands."Ok no don't got it what if I…ouch!"He was cut off as wing slammed two metal wall plates against Bolin with his metal bending.

"Like I keep saying try by fire it's the best way to learn metal bending!" wing said bending two meteorites at Bolin.

"eek!" Bolin said as he ducked and bended a smell rook at Wing.

"ow" wing said as the small rock hit him on his forehead Wei the younger twin laughed until Bolin bended a small rock at him "ouch!" wei said as Opal laughed walking in on the three "nice shot Bolin." she said.

"come on it's time for dinner." Opal said "coming." Bolin responded.

"cheater!" both Wei and wing said.

As everyone ate Bolin sat next to Opal "I gotta say thanks again for letting me stay here" Bolin said "were happy to have you here" Su stated "so how's your metal bending going ? Made any progress?"

"So far a little" Bolin answered.

"A little try none" wing said

"Well I know you can do it" Opal said as she put her hand on Bolin's shoulder

"thanks Opal".

"By the way how's your brother, Asami and Korra?" Opal asks "Oh their great" Bolin replied "Asami's business with Varrick is going well hopefully he won't double-cross her again." Bolin said in a joking manner Opal chuckles.

"Korra's doing great too."

"What about your brother how's he doing?" Opal asked Bolin as he stared off.

As a chase in Republic city is in progress three triad thugs are being pursued "is he still on our tail?" one of the thugs ask

"yes" the other answered "then do something?" the triad goon demanded as one of the gang members tore up the road and the other made a cloud of mist to try to escape the police man, he saw threw the mist as accelerated towards the truck and zap it with electricity causing the engine's to explode and crash.

As the police man got off his motorcycle he walked up towards the crooks and smiled "Sorry boy's but your under arrest" as he took off his helmet and reviles himself to be Bolin's older brother Mako.

At Future industries Asami is working on delivering a shipment of satomobiles to a small village out of republic city "hay Asami how's it going!?" Varrick said.

"everything's going smoothly Varrick."

"Well keep up the good work partner" Varrick said as he turned around finding his wife in front of him.

"Their she is my honed and loving wife." Varrick said as Zhu'li approached him smiling.

"oh Varrick." Zhu'li said as she giggles and kissed him.

In the earth kingdom city of ba sing se Avatar Korra along with Wu were working on making the earth kingdom states independent "Ok I think were done here" Wu said looking at the work he did as Korra ran up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"korra." wu said "I'm not prince anymore so just call me Wu!" Wu announced to Korra "ok sorry so prin…" she stop in the middle of her sentence "... I mean wu" she continued "how are things over here?" she asked.

"Great!" he said proud. "At this great at this rate the earth kingdom will be independent in no time."

"good" korra said as her turned to look at the hard work she and Wu did "I still can't believe that we almost made the states independent in such a short time!"

"Hay can I ask you something" korra said turning to Wu "is it ok if we take a break and head back to Republic city.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Wu said with a smile agreeing with Korra's idea.

"What that's great OK see you tomorrow at air Temple Island." Asami then hangs up the phone and turns to and old photo of her Korra, Mako and Bolin and smiles "finally after 9 weeks it's gonna be nice to have the old team avatar back."

"Ok see you tomorrow Korra." Mako hangs up his phone and resumes his work at his desk being approached by chief beifong.

"Who was that?" Lin asked

"It was Korra chief" Mako answered "she's coming back tomorrow." Mako explained.

"No way ok see you tomorrow." Bolin put's the phone down and begins laughing and cheering.

"Why are you so happy?" Opal asks as she walks up to Bolin

"Because Korra's coming back tomorrow." Bolin announced.

As Bolin, Opal and the rest of the beifong's make their way up to the temple they all wait to greet Korra at the front of the temple.

"Bolin."Mako called out excited to see his little brother doing well. Bolin runs up to his brother and hugs him. Both then pretend to punch and dodge each other.

"Mako it's so great to see you man I've missed you so much!" Bolin said happy to see his older brother.

"I've missed you to." Mako said.

"So how's the metal bending going?" Mako asked.

"I'd like to ask that too." Asami said.

"Asami!" both Mako and Bolin said.

"Mako, Bolin it's so good to see you two again." Asami said.

Tensin and his family walks up to greet everyone "hello everyone." Tensin said.

"Hi everyone!" Jinora said as she, Ikki, Meelo, and kai fly down to greet everyone. Opal and her brothers run up to greet them "guys it's great to see you again" Opal said.

"It's great to see you too" Ikki said.

"So where's Korra?" Asami said wondering if Korra has arrived yet.

"Over here!" Korra called out.

"Hay everyone." Korra said.

"KORRA!" Everyone said excited to see Korra again.

"And don't forget about me" wu said coming for behind Korra.

"Wu?" Mako said surprised to see wu.

"Hay!" a voice called out turning out to be Mako's and Bolin's cousin Tu.

"Tu?" Wu said surprised to see Tu.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked wondering why his cousin is at air Temple Island.

"What can't a guy come to say hi?" Tu asked Mako as Mako lifts up is eyebrows.

"That and Bolin told me."Tu explained.

Wu laughs happy to see an old friend "Great to you again Tu!" Wu said.

"Likewise." Tu said.

"And you two are Bolin's friend Ping and Dei right?" Tu asks as he turns and faces the twins Wing and Wei.

"It's wing and Wei." the twins said as Wing announced himself to Tu as well as Wei.


	3. Chapter 3

The legend of z book 1: memories

Chapter 1 old faces

 **ok one of the characters In my crossover idea I made myself but I really hope you like the characters I cooked up**

As everybody socialized Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were doing a little catching-up since the 12 weeks the haven't seen each other "Don't worry Bolin I'm sure you can metal bend sooner or later." Korra said to Bolin herring about Bolin's progress in metal bending.

"Thanks Korra." Bolin said appreciating the vote of confidence.

"I still can't believe that you and prince wu almost made the earth kingdom independent." Asami said herring about what Korra and wu have been doing al this time.

"thanks." Korra said to Asami.

"And by the way he like's to be called Wu." Korra explained.

"Korra were heading inside now!" Tenzin called out to Korra.

"Ok we'll be inside in a moment!" Korra said to Tenzin.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami continued the conversation and told each other how they've been "you guys ready to head in?" Korra asked Mako, Bolin and Asami. the three nod their heads and the four were making their way to the temple.

"Korra!?" a voice called out to Korra.

Korra, Mako Bolin and Asami stop in their tracks "Wait we know that voice" Korra said slowly turning her head around to the person of who the voice belong to and turns out to be a black haired boy, looking 19, having brown eye's, light skin, wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of red wings, coffee colored shorts covering up his knees and a little of his legs and brown shoe-sandals with white ankle socks and a bright, cheerful smile.

"Adrian.., is that you?!" Korra said remembering the person of who the voice belong too.

"Yeah!" Adrian said excited to see 4 old friends again.

"But if your here dose that mean...?" Bolin said realizing that Adrian is not the only old friend they had.

"Hay guys!." another voice called out coming up the stairs turning out to be a young boy a husband and his wife.

"Goten!?" Bolin said remembering the young boy And Goten laughs.

"Gohan!?" Mako said remembering the man.

"Hay!" Gohan say's to Korra, Mako, Bolin ,Asami And Adrian.

"Videl?!" Asami said remembering the woman.

"it's been a while guys" Videl said to her old friends.

all 8 Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Gohan, Goten, Videl and A run up to each other and do a group hug and laugh.

"Guys it's so good to see you after so long!" Korra said excited to see 4 old friends.

"It's good to see you guys to!" Videl replied.

Both Bolin and Goten run up to each other "(laughs) Goten it's great to see you after so long!" Bolin said as he picked up Goten and twirled him around and then hugged him then put him down "man you've grown I still remember when you were a little kid!" Bolin said noticing Goten growth since the last time they've seen each other.

"I still am a little kid." Goten saying to Bolin that nothings changed.

Adrian then walks up to both Bolin and Goten with a smile "Bolin, Goten it's so good to see my 2 best friends after so long" Adrian said completely happy to see his 2 best friends after so long.

"it's good to see you to Adrian!" Bolin said.

"yeah it really is!" Goten said.

"Thanks you guys!" Adrian said "hay wanna go have some fun if you guys know what I mean." Adrian said lifting up his eyebrows.

Both Bolin and Goten laugh "you haven't change a bet!" Both Goten and Bolin said.

"Mako!" Gohan said walking up to Mako.

"Hay Gohan!" Mako said holding his hand out which Gohan shakes.

"So, still a cop I see" Gohan said noticing Mako's badge.

"I'm a detective now." Mako told Gohan.

"And let me guess your still playing superhero." Mako said referring to Gohan's alter ego Gohan then scratches his head and nods.

"Korra Asami it's great to see you 2 again!" Videl said excited to see Korra and Asami.

"It's great to see you to Videl" Asami said.

"How's your dad the great Hercule?" Korra said pointing out to Videl's dad.

"He's ok but still embarrassing." Videl said as she put her hand over her face.

Korra then laughs and smiles "Man being with you guys brings back so many memories!"

"Hay Korra do you still remember the day we all first met!?" Adrian asked Korra.

"Of course it was 3 years ago but it still remember it." Korra said looking up.

3 years ago

 **Ok that's all for now but I'll tell you all the rest when I can**


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of z book 1: memories

 **ok here's the rest**

Back to Republic city 3 years ago Mako and Bolin made their way to air temple island to see Korra "Hay sweetie." Mako said as they were still dating.

"Hay." Korra responded.

"So how's your training going?" Mako asked.

"Fine but you know I could seriously use a break." Korra said.

"oh,oh,oh" Bolin said as an idea pop into his head "How about we go to the park tomorrow!" Bolin said.

"yeah, it sound's like a good idea I could really use it!" Korra announced wanting to relax and have some fun.

Mako stroked his chin thinking it over. "I guess, why not? besides the parks close our apartment and It couldn't hurt."

"we'll invite Asami, I'm sure she could use it to." Korra said.

"Ok." Mako said.

"Awesome!" Bolin said

* * *

 **the next day**

As Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were making their way to the park they talked about the things they've done over the past 3 month's "You after the 3 Month's since I beat Amon it's nice to relax ounce in a while." Korra said enjoying the conversation.

"You said it sweetie." Mako said holding hands with Korra as they walked to the park.

not noticing Bolin accidental separates from the group "Aw Man." Bolin said noticing that his friends are gone

Bolin then walks off to find his friends "man where'd they go?" he keep walking until he notices a young black haired boy on a bench crying, Bolin walked over to the boy "Hay, Why are you crying?"

The boy snuffled then spoke "Because I'm lost!" he resumes his crying.

"Your lost?!"

The boy nods his head "Yeah, I came here with my brother and his friend and I lost them!" the boy explains then resumes his crying again.

"shh, shh it's OK." Bolin trying to calm the boy down "tell you what, how about I help you find you friends?" he offers.

The boy then stops cry and gaps "R-Really?" the boy asks "you'll help me?"

"Yeah, I mean I lost my friends to so were in the same boat" Bolin explains the boy's sad face turns into a happy face and begins to cheer up "woo-how thank you!" the boy says as he is grateful to Bolin for offering.

"Well we better go." Bolin said "But wait it's gonna be kind of hard for you to keep up so..." he stopped to think. "oh I know!" he snapped his fingers coming up with an idea.

he Bolin turned around and picked up the boy and hoisted him high on his shoulders. The boy was thrilled "ya-who this is awesome!" the boy said the 2 then began to find the boys friends.

"Oh, my names Bolin by the way, what, yours."

"Bolin that's a funny name!" the boy said and Bolin smiles a little "I'm Goten!"

"Goten? that's a funny name too." the two then laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you to Goten!" Bolin said.

"Nice to meet you Bolin."

As Bolin and Goten began to search for Goten's friends, Bolin found his friends "Hay guys!" Bolin said and Korra, Mako and Asami turned their head's to Bolin "There he is." Asami pointed out.

"Bolin where have you been!?" Mako asked angeredly "au who are you?"

"It's me Bolin!" Bolin answered.

"I think he was talking to the kid on your shoulders." Korra said referring to Goten.

"Oh. everyone this is Goten." Bolin said introducing Goten to his friends "Goten this is Korra."

"Hi."

"Asami."

"Hello."

"And my older brother Mako."

Mako shot a look of disinterest.

Goten then hopes off of Bolin's shoulders to see his friends.

"Nice to meet all of you." Goten said with a smile on this face looking at Korra, Mako and Asami.

"It's nice to meet you to." Korra said.

Goten's still has a smile he turns to Bolin "Oh Bolin." Goten asks Bolin and Bolin look's at Goten "Are you still gonna help me find my brother and my friend?" Goten asks hoping that Bolin still remembered he'd help Goten.

Korra, Mako and Asami all have a look of confusion on their faces.

"Of course." Bolin said

"Aw, bro can I talk to you for a minute? excuse us." Mako said dragging Bolin away from Goten.

"What are you thinking?" Mako scolding Bolin.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"hmm, let's see, oh yeah." he says in a sarcastic manner "You find some random kid on the street and offer to help him!" Mako he said in a scolding tone.

"Come on, Mako don't be like that he was really upset and he was crying, crying." Bolin explained to Mako.

Mako then sighs grumbles "Look how can you be sure you can trust him?" Mako asks lifting an eyebrow.

"He's just a little kid! I mean look at him!" Bolin said.

Mako, Korra and Asami then turn their head's to Goten seeing him smiling. Korra then sighs "Oh well I guess we don't have a choice."

"All right fine we'll help. but don't make us regret this Bolin." Mako said.

Bolin then smiles happily knowing his friends are going to help him help Goten. "Awesome, thank you guys!"

Bolin then turns around and walks up to Goten. "Hay Goten" Goten then face's Bolin. "I talked to my friends and there gonna us."

"R-Really?" Goten said happy to know that Bolin's friends will help them "Thank you."

"Were happy to help." Asami said. walking up to Bolin And Goten with Korra and Mako.

the 5 walk off in search of Goten's friends "Hay Goten." Bolin said "Until we find your brother and his friend, you can be our friend and you can just think of me as your big brother." Bolin offered.

Goten smiles and laughs knowing he's made new friends and a pretend older brother. as Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Goten look they come up empty handed. Korra sighs in frustration "we've looked for 3 hours and nothing, hay Goten can't you describe how they look like" Korra asking Goten.

"My brother wears purple clothes and his friends wears pink." Goten describing how his brother and his friend look like.

"that doesn't help us." Mako said.

"Wait we haven't checked the park." Asami suggested as the 5 make their way to the park they stop in the center "Ok Goten are any of these people your two friends." Bolin asks Goten then turns his head looking at the people hoping that his friend are their "No." Goten answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The legend of z book 1: memories

 **here's the last bit of the episode**

"So now what?" Korra asks

"We are at the park how about we just take a break and look later." Asami suggested.

"But what about my friend's?!" Goten asked.

"We'll look later right now let's just take it easy." Korra said.

Goten slumps his shoulders and has a look of sadness "Don't worry Goten." Bolin said.

"I promise when we're done we'll keep looking so cheer up!"

"Ok." Goten said as the 5 walk of to rest as Goten lift's his head he see a boy in purple clothes and a girl with a white t-shirt and pink shirt Goten gaps realizing it was his friend's Goten then jumps off of Bolin shoulders and runs up to the boy and girl "Wait were are you going?!" Bolin asked.

Goten then made his way to the boy and girl "Gohan!, Videl!" Goten called out.

"Goten!" the 2 said.

Goten then jumps up tackleing the two "ah we were so worried about you Goten!" Gohan said hugging Goten relieved to see his brother is ok. As Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami run up to see what's happening Gohan, Goten and Videl are reunited "Hay what's going on?" Korra asks as she and her friends approached the three.

"Gohan , Videl these are my friend's!" Goten said introducing his new friends to his brother and Videl.

"this Is Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin. they helped me when I got lost."

"Thank you so much for takeing care of my little brother." Gohan said greatful to Korra and her friends.

"your welcome." Korra said.

"but.."

"...The person you should be thanking is my little brother." Mako said referring to Bolin.

"Ah it was nothing, I was happy to help." Bolin said scratching his head.

"Thanks you so much!" Gohan said extending his hand out to Bolin which shook.

"Ok let's go home." Videl said.

"wait." Goten said, and both Gohan and Videl looked at Goten as he walk up to Bolin.

Goten lowers his hand asking Bolin to kneel down which Bolin dose, as soon as he was low enough Goten hugs Bolin in gratitude "thanks Bolin for everything."

"your welcome." Bolin said as he returned a hug to Goten almost as if they were brothers themselves "Who knows maybe we'll see each other again someday.",Goten nodded.

Goten then runs up to Gohan and Videl as the 7 walk away waving good-bye to each other a tremendous explosion appears at the water fountain that scares the people in the park and grabs Korra's and her friends attention as well as Gohan's Goten's and Videl's, Korra and her friends as well as Gohan, Goten and Videl run to the water fountain to see the cause of the explosion "hay look!" Asami said pointing to a boy being threaten by a group of thugs.

"The elemental dragon's!?" Mako pointed out in suspicion.

"looks like there's no where to run kid." the thug said.

"Look I don't want to fight you guys, so how bout do as all a favor and go away!" the boy said.

"Not a chance pal." the thug said as him and his gang move closer to the boy.

the boy the grunts in frustration "fine, it looks like I don't have a choice." the boy said as he got in a fighting stance

As Korra and her friends as well as Gohan, Goten and Videl watch a surprised look strikes all their faces "Either he's brave or just nut's, whatever we gotta go help him!" Korra said as she and her friends run up to stop a fight "hold it right their!"

"Mind your own business Avatar!" the thug said.

"Ava-what?" the boy said in confusion.

"It is my business when thugs like you threaten innocent people!" Korra announced.

"fine have it your, way get then!" the thug said.

A fight then breaks out Korra bends two blast of fire at the leader but he counters with a blast of water as the rest of team Avatar and the thugs fight Gohan Goten and Videl watch two thugs gang up and overwhelm Bolin as they unleash a water and fire combo as the rock protecting Bolin breaks and the blast of water hits Bolin knocking him up against a tree Goten gasps in shock "Bolin!" Goten said trying to run to the fight to help his new friend only to be stopped by Gohan.

"Whow, whow Goten this is'ent our fight." Gohan said Goten then looks in concern for his new friends his concern look turns into a look of anger.

"Yes it is!" Goten said and Gohan looks in shock Goten then runs pass Gohan an levitates slowly as the thugs as they prepare another attack on Bolin, Goten then stops the attack by delivering a fast powerful kick to the thugs face and then a quick jab to the other one's cheek Bolin look's in shock "Goten since when can you do..."

as the thug that Goten kicked in the face Bends up a stream of water from the fountain Bolin yells "duck!" which Goten dose and Bolin bends a large rock at the thug both Bolin and Goten Look at each other and smile "ugh! Looks like we don't have a choice!" Videl said and Gohan nods his head.

As Mako has his hands full dealing with three thugs Gohan joins in to help Mako "Mako Hang on!" Gohan shouted out he then unleashes an immense amount of kung-Fu skills at the thugs that rather surprise Mako "you Ok? Gohan asks Mako nods his head.

"Duck!" Mako said which Gohan dose then Mako unleashes a blast of fire at two of the thugs only to be back up but Gohan's incredible kung-Fu skills as Korra and Asami fight five thugs they our joined by Videl who says "out of the way!" Korra and Asami Move for Videl's attack she displays her incredible martial-arts throwing punch combo and kicks that stunned both Korra and Asami as one of the thugs make his way towers Asami she shows her hand-to-hand combat skills to Videl witch impress her "Nice one!" Videl complemented.

As one of the thugs bends two large rocks at Videl their intercepted by Korra who punch's them and breaks then into pebbles which shock Videl "Hay if you like what she did then you gonna love this!" Korra said as she bends a blast of air at the thugs then water then fire and finally earth which Videl found impressive "aw how cute." one of the thugs said from behind Korra, Asami and Videl.

"Just walk away ladies and you won't get hurt." Videl scoffs then turns her head towers Korra and Asami "Korra, Asami let's show them what girls can do!"

"I love the way you think Videl!" Korra said cracking her knuckles walking up to Videl along with Asami.

As the three fight the five thugs, the boy they cornered fights the leader they both clash at each other with water the leader overwhelms the boy, bending a blast of water that knocks the boy against a tree the boy groans in pain "Well, well, well looks like this is as far as you go, had enough kid."

the boy picks himself up off the ground "Yeah I've had enough, I've had enough of you!" the boy said. the leader then bends up a stream of water the boy then growls "ok that it I'm done messing around!" the leader then runs up to the boy to attack as the leader got close enough the boy unleashes a blast of air that knock the leader back and grabs Korra's, Mako's Bolin's and Asami,s attention, Asami gasp "No way." Bolin said in shock

"Impossible!" Mako said also in shock

"He's a waterbender and an airbender!?" Korra said noticing the boy's power.

the boy continually bends blast of air knocking back the leader then finally a blats of water "Well I guess that's it, now have you had enough?" the boy said returning the leader said to him right back at the leader the thug leader then growls and yells "retreat!" as all the thugs pull out the leader turns around to the boy and says "this isn't over kid!" he said then running off

The boy then chuckles and waves and says "really? cause it fells pretty over to me!" the boy said as he chuckles more then turns to Korra and her friend's "thanks for the help guy's!" he says a smile his smile then disappears and a look of confusion strikes his face.

"Au why are you guy staring at me like that?" he said tilting his head slightly as Korra and friend's look in shock Korra says "Why? because you air and waterbended!"

Bolin gasp "Are you an Avatar too?"

The boy moves his eye in confusion "Au what's an Avatar?"

 **The end of chapter 1**

 **Hay everyone I hoped you all like that because theirs more where that came from so stick around and I hope you all like my freaky crossover idea.**


	6. Chapter 6 memories: new friends

The legend of z book 1: memories

 **ok here's the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2 new friends**

Announcer: team avatar is back in republic city and just when they thought there were no more surprises 4 old faces appear and those 4 old faces are: the happy, cheerful Goten, the responsible, strong Gohan, the fierce martial-arties Videl and the mysterious Adrian who can bend 2 elements now literally takeing a stroll through memory lane these 8 wonder if they can be trusted ally's and is their another avatar in the world?

appearing back at the scene of the battle Korra and the rest of team avatar wonder who is this boy "What's an avatar?" the boy asks as he dose not know.

"What do you mean what's an avatar?!" Korra says as she is still in shock to find another person who can bend two elements other than her.

"The avatar is the one who can bend all 4 elements and is in charge of keeping balance in the world, any of this ringing a bell?!"

"No I'm sorry no." the boy respond as he shakes his head.

Korra then growls in frustration "Aw give it a break Korra!" Videl says as she pats Korra on the back hard.

"Yeah we don't know what the avatar is either." Gohan says as he walks up behind Videl.

"Your joking right?" Korra asks as she tills her head and a look of "your joking" on her face "You not joking." Korra says slouching her shoulders and her head facing the ground.

"Well thanks for the help, but I better go." the boy say turning away from Korra and team avatar walking off only to be stopped by Bolin and Goten "Whow, whow, whow you don't just get in a fight like that or do something like that and walk off." Bolin said in a over-reacting manner.

"He's right you know." Goten added.

"I guess you two are right. sorry." the boy said putting his hand behind his head.

"Aw, it's OK I'm Bolin!"

"And I'm Goten!"

"Nice names!" the boy complimented "I'm Adrian, it's nice to meet you both!"

"So Adrian why were those thug's after you?" Mako asks.

"I don't know they just came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"There's people like that everywhere, so watch your back." Gohan warned.

"Really? aw, man" Adrian said frustrated concerting the possibility of getting attacked again.

Bolin and Goten then pat Adrian on the back hard "Well don't worry!" Bolin says still patting Adrian on the back.

"You can trust us any enemy of thoughts thugs is a friend of ours." Asami said with a smile

As Adrian then walks slowly away from the group he then turns around and a bright, friendly smile was on his face "Ok, you guys can be my friends!" a beam of light then appears and another Adrian with it everyone's eyes widened and gasp in shock to see two Adrian's.

the Adrian's still smiling with wide grins and a small chuckle both slowly walks backwards with their hand's behind their back "that's not all I can do. watch this!" as the beam of light that formed the other Adrian spirals around both of them, both the Adrian's appearance's change, everyone especially Goten and Bolin are even more in shock to see what Adrian can do.

"Goten are you seeing yourself right in front of you to?" Bolin asks still surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Good then I'm Not going crazy!"

"heh, heh pretty cool huh?" Adrian asks as he changes back to normal appearance and is now one person.

"you can bend two elements and still do all that this-this is crazy!" Korra pointed out.

"nan, it's nothing." Adrian bending both his around is head Korra and friend show a are-you-crazy look on their face's just then Adrian screams and everybody back's up "what!?" Korra said.

"It's just out of all of this I still don't know what your name's are."

Korra and the rest slump their shoulders down "I'm Korra."

"My name's Asami."

"Mako."

"The name's Videl."

"And i'm Gohan."

"Cool. sorry about freaking you guy's out like that." Adrian said scratching his head.

Korra drags Mako, Asami and Bolin into a grope huddle "what do guys think?" Bolin asked.

"I think that this kid is nuts!" Mako exclaimed.

"Korra what do you think?" Asami asked. all eyes were on Korra she thought it over and finally spoke up "Ok well bring him to air temple island and show him to Tenzin."

Asami And Mako were stunned at the idea but Bolin had a I-think-it-a-great-idea look on his face the four then break their group huddle Korra walks up to Adrian to ask him a question 'hay Adrian?" Korra said tilting her head slightly "can you come with me to someplace cause I wanna show you something."

"uaa. sure." he says with a smile "but can you guy's wait here a minute or two I gotta go look into something."

Korra node's Adrian then take's a few steps back out of nowhere a small flash of light appears behind Adrian out of that flash white wings appear on Adrian's back everybody screams again and look in shock to see Adrian with wings Adrian flaps his wings lifting him up off the ground and bring him airborne. (he literally spreads his wings and fly) as soon as Adrian is out earshot everyone calms down "Ok! can he get any weirder?!" Videl exclaims.

"Hay, give him a break!" Goten said.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot!" Bolin added.

with Goten still on Bolin shoulders and everyone's attention on the two for defending Adrian. Bolin and Goten try to get everyone to ease up on Adrian "Ok so maybe he's a little weird."

"You two call splitting into two, transforming into you and literally spreading wings and fly, a little?!" Videl said.

As everyone was still a little rattled from what just happened. "How do we even know, if we can trust him?" asked Mako.

"Look, when I found Goten I trusted." Bolin said

"And I trusted Bolin when he said he'd help me." Goten added.

"That's got to be enough to trust Adrian. Right?"

everyone still suspicious of Adrian of whether or not to trust him, Korra then steps up "I'll trust him for now, I guess."

Everyone turned their heads towered Korra in surprise "you guys are right he's been through a lot, besides he was the one who bended Air and Water just a little while ago I have to show this to Tenzin. So I guess I'll go along with this."

both Goten and Bolin were thrilled and thanked Korra for deciding to go with the flow, Mako walks up to Korra and put's a hand on her shoulder "Look I don't trust him but I'll trust you." Korra then turns to kiss her boyfriend and giggles a little.

"Please just don't make us retreat guys." Gohan said

"Thank you, Gohan!" Goten said happily.

 **Hay guys sorry for taking so long I've been a little Busy but you know anyway theirs a reason y I wrote this and I will tell you in the next chapter so please be sure to review my idea and tell your friends and see ya next chapter. peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

The legend of z book 1: memories

2 Hours later

As Adrian flew back to Korra and the others who were waiting he had an enthusiastic look on his face "so where are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see." Korra said with a plain look on her face "Tenzin's not going to believe this."

As Korra and the rest of the gang made their way to the docks along with Gohan, Goten and Videl, Korra point's to Air temple island "that's where we're going."

"All the way to that island, Korra?" Adrian asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, but how, I can split myself in two but I can't Carry everyone!"

"Don't worrie we'll take the boat."

Adrian sighed in relief knowing that he won't have to carry so many people at ones "On a boat's to slow." Videl spoke up.

"you have a better idea?"

"Yeah I do, watch this!"

"Let's just say that Adrian isn't the only one who can fly." Gohan said rising into the air along with Videl and Goten.

Everyone's eyes widen and they were in shock to see their friend's in the air "Well grab on!" Videl said.

Everyone still in shock, shook it off Asami grabbed Videl's arms, Mako grabbed Gohan's, Adrian spread his wings got airborne and grabbed Korra, as Goten had a hard time lifting Bolin into the air Adrian split in too again to lend a hand. with the too combined both Goten and Adrian copy lifted Bolin into the air as everyone was making their way to the air temple Bolin was freaking out along the way "whow, whow, whow, to high, to high!" at lest until he accidently swallowed and gagged no a bug mid-flight cause Goten and the Adrian copy to Laugh. but unfortunately for Goten he accidently swallowed a bug and stuck his Tongue in disgust to both the copy and Bolin laugh to Goten laugh as well As the kids made their on the temple Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten took in the scenery "Wow, this place is amazing!" Adrian said.

Goten laughed in excitement as Gohan and Videl were still taking in the scenery "Ok now, let's go!" Korra said grabbing Adrian's arm and pulling him towers the center of the island where the house is, "whow dose someone live here?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah wait here I'll go get him." Korra then inhaled deeply and yelled "Tenzin will you get out here!"

Korra's yelling seemed to unease Adrian as he lifted his eyebrow "Is she always this... Loud?" he asked turning towers everyone else.

Mako made a face that confused Adrian and walked up to him "NO most of the time she's gentle, calm and sweet." Adrian turned his head towers Korra "Tenzin well you get out here!"

Still finding her yelling Adrian tilted his head in confusion "Yeah I can already see it." Adrian said unnerved.

Tenzin's and his family's footsteps approached "I'm coming! (sigh) you don't have to yell. oh hello."

"Hello sir." Adrian said.

Tenzin looked over Adrian and saw Gohan, Videl and Goten "Korra are these new friends of your?" Korra nodded.

"it's nice to meet you sir i'm Adrian."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Gohan, Videl and Goten walked up "Hi I'm Gohan."

"And i'm Videl."

"My name's Goten."

Jinora, ikki, meelo, ran up to introduce themselves "hi I'm Ikki and this is Meelo, Jinora, our mom and our brother Rohan."

Videl playfully elbow's Gohan's arm "hay that kind of sounds like you name Gohan." said Goten

Gohan softly chuckles "Yeah it kind of dose."

Korra stop's the introductions "Ok enough, Adrian show him what you can do!" Korra said.

Adrian than slumped his shoulder's "You know, bend."

"Oh." Adrian then bended up a stream of water, Tenzin lifted en eyebrow in confusion and faced Korra, Korra face palmed "No I mean the other thing!"

Adrian then realized what Korra meant and let loos a blast of air that shocked Tenzin and his family. both Ikki and Meelo's jaw's looked like they were about to fall off as Jinora looked at Adrian as if she was a statue Pema looked the same as her daughter the airbender family had never seen another person other than the avatar who can bend two element's "h-how?" Tenzin stuttered.

"How is this possible, only the avatar has ever been able to bend more than one element!"

"that's what I thought too." said Korra.

"But I guess since Adrian can bend water and air I'm starting to believe it's not impossible anymore."

Tenzin looked at Korra then back at Adrian "can this boy be the avatar too?"

"No." Korra spoke up

Tenzin then looked back at Korra "He's never even herded of the avatar."

Tenzin looked confused "believe me I was surprised too when Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten said they didn't know what it meant either."

Tenzin stroked his bearded in suspicion "Adrian!"

Adrian attention was on Tenzin "can you fire or earthbend?"

"No."

Both Tenzin and Korra blinked in confusion the two faced each other then back to Adrian "Show us!" Korra asked.

"Ok, but i'm telling you I can't do it." Adrian then began punching thin air and stomping the ground but nothing happed everything was silent both Korra and Tenzin's attention was still on Adrian " see I told you!" Adrian said loudly.

team avatar and the airbender family were all surprised to see Adrian not being able to fire or earthbend while Gohan, Goten and Videl just looked at everyone's surprised faces "(inhale) (exhale) Ok! now can someone please show me around the island?" Adrian said enthusiastically.

As the airbender kids looked at Tenzin, he then turned to Mello, Ikki and Jinora and nodded "We'll show you!" Ikki said in the same way as Adrian.

"We wanna see too!" Goten said.

"Ok, come on!" Jinora said.

As Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten fallowed the Airbender kid's for a tour Tenzin and Korra stayed and talked " it's astonishing how your friend can bend two of the elements but know nothing about the avatar." Tenzin said.

"I was pretty surprised too but, it's still amazing t-to meet someone other than myself who can bend more then one element, now I know how everybody in republic city feels!"

"If he's a beander he should at lest know about you a your past lives."

"Don't worrie he'll be hanging out with me, what better way to get to know the avatar by hanging out with her."

* * *

 **Joining everybody's tour of air temple island**

As Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten were enjoying the tour around the island they see how Tenzin and his family spend their day-to-day lives "And this is the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!" Ikki explained.

"Aw man, I hate vegetables." Goten pouted.

"Sorry but this is a all vegetarian island." Mello explained.

Goten groaned in disappointment. Jinora look at Gohan with a little redness on her cheek's. Videl raised an eyebrow knowing what Jinora was blushing for "Sorry Jinora, but he's taken." Videl said as she grabbed Gohan arm and placed it on her shoulder.

Jinora's eyes widen and she waved her arm's in embarrassed surrender "Oh no, no, no, no i didn't mean it like that i just-"

Videl laughed "Don't worrie, you'll find your own boyfriend someday. but not mine."

Jinora's cheeks were still red but this time with embarrassment "Now let's move on with the tour!" said Ikki.

As everyone continued the tour Ikki's hyper energy caused her to trip, before she could hit the ground Goten grabbed Ikki's hand and stopped her "Are you ok?" Goten asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks."

not knowing both Ikki and Goten looked down and saw that they were still holding hands the two blushed and let go of each other "So (ahem) let's get on with the tour!" Ikki said still blushing.

"So what was all that, all about Goten?" asked Videl.

Goten, still looking at Ikki and still blushing "I don't know." the redness from Ikki's face and rapid pounding in her chest didn't leave, until they got on with the tour.

Korra ran to caught up with the others "Hay guys!".

Adrian, Gohan, Goten and Videl turned their heads to face Korra "how's the tour going?" Korra asks.

"It's going great!" said Videl.

"Hay Adrian, I've got a lot of stuff to explain to you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later right now, let's get on with the tour."

* * *

 **after the tour and the sun started to set**

As the sun was going down the airbender kids were heading inside with their parents and Asami was leaving "Well I better get , Videl, if you want you Gohan and Goten can spend the night at my house."

"Sure thanks."

"Great, so we have a roof over our head's for the night." said Gohan.

Gohan looked at his little brother who didn't seem to thrilled about the idea "What is it Goten?" asked Bolin.

"Um, Bolin." Goten said shyly pressing his fingers together "Is it Ok if i spend the night with you?"

The question caught everyone by surprise "Really?" Goten nodded "But don't you want to spend the the night at Asami's house? trust me we've been to her house is bigger then are's."

Goten continued to press his fingers which made Gohan realizes why Goten asked "Well if your going then i'm going too." everyone looked at Gohan "He's my little brother i have to look out for him."

"I know the feeling." Mako said placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin look at Goten and smiled "Ok! sure!" Bolin said with a smile.

Goten smiled as well "Yay! Thanks Bolin!" Goten said cheerfully.

Mako turned to face his brother and gave him a look "what?"

"So I guess I'll find somewhere to stay." Adrian said ready to take off ounce again.

"hold it." Korra said stopping Adrian.

"If you want Adrian you can stay here for the night."

"R-Really?" Korra nodded "thank you!"

 **ok last one I tolled all of you theirs a reason I did this and that reason is because ever since the first season of the legend of Korra I could always picture a partnership between Korra and dragon ball well stay In touch and I'll upload more when I get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

The legend of z book 1: memories

As everyone at the air temple was in the dinning room eating Korra and Tenzin began explaining to Adrian everything they know about the avatar "Oh so that's what the avatar dose?" Adrian asked lifting his bowl of rice to his mouth.

"yes!" Korra answered

"How come you've never heard of the Avatar, Adrian?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know where i'm from I've never even heard of the avatar until I came to the city.

"And how long have you been here?" Korra asks.

"Almost 3 days!"

Korra turned and faced Tenzin, Asami And Videl where making their to Asami's mansion Videl was amazed with how big it was almost "it's almost as big as my house!" she said Asami turned to Videl in confusion, Videl was making her way inside the mansion Asami fallowed her inside her house.

At Mako And Bolin's Apartment along with Goten And his older brother Gohan, Mako began to question the two about how come they and Videl and Adrian don't know anything about the avatar, the two brother's along with their friend have never heard about the avatar or know anything about Adrian let alone met him until today, the answers made the other two brother's turn towards each other in confusion and began to ask more questions.

back on the air temple Korra was taking Adrian to one of the bedrooms on the island "Thank you so much for this Korra, after what happened today I really need this."

"It's no big deal."

Korra then opened the door and out came her polar-beardog Naga roaring at this person she's never met before, Adrian screams and falls flat on his butt , Korra stops Naga "No, no, no Naga it's ok girl he's a friend."

Adrian breezes in-and-out really fast as if he was about to hyperventilate and starts to freak-out and gabs.

"It's ok Adrian, this is my best friend Naga, sorry she scared you ." Korra introducing Naga to Adrian.

Adrian slowly get's up off his butt and on his leg's "She..." he says.

"...She's, she's." Adrian then rushed up to Naga "She's so cute!" Adrian begins to hug and nuzzle Naga, Naga began licking Adrian, Korra looked very surprised.

"Wow Adrian your the first person Naga's ever done that to, and called her "cute" I admit i'm impress " Korra begins to notice that Adrian may have a bit of a soft spot for animals because of his girlish act.

meanwhile at the Sato mansion, Asami and Videl were eating dinner and got to talking Asami was surprised when she heard that nor her or her friend's know anything about the avatar or met Adrian until today. "So you and your friend's don't know anything about the avatar." Asami Asks.

"Correct." Videl replied

"Ok, just wanted to know."

back at Mako and Bolin's apartment, the bending brother's witnessed the other brother's enormous appetites, the view caused the too to barley lose theirs "So do you guy always eat like this?" Bolin Asked nervously do to seeing their appetites.

"Only when were hungry!" Goten said then going back to eating.

Mako made a face to his little brother "what?"

At the air temple Korra and Tenzin got to talking "Maybe it's not such a bad idea." said Korra

"I suppose, alright we'll train him and teach him about the avatar." Tenzin excited and anxious about training a new airbender even if he could waterbend, couldn't wait till tomorrow. Korra was walking off to her room when she stopped and walked into Adrian's room finding him fast asleep, she made her way out and to her room witch was down the hall from his "I wonder how he's gonna handle it huh Naga?"

the polar bear-dog was fast asleep as well Korra smiled and giggled then yawned as she was prepared to hit the hay as well"one thinks you sure this guy might be a lot of fun to be around".

Back at the Sato mansion both Asami And Videl were prepared to sleep as well, Asami gave Videl some pj's to sleep in "well good night." Asami said

Asami was making her way out "you know Asami were a lot alike." said Videl.

"How so?" Asami responded.

"well were both rich, were both mistaken for daddy's little girl's and were no pushover's!"

"true."

Videl snickered and smiled "well good night."

"Good night."

Back at their apartment Goten was playing with Bolin's fireferret Pabu Goten laugh, having fun playing the ferret "Wow, he's so cool" Goten admired the ferret as Pabu was running all of Goten only to stop on his head "yeah me and Pabu have been friend's for a long time." said Bolin.

"Cool!" Goten said amazed.

After playing with the ferret both Goten and Bolin were sound asleep and snoring "Ok I guess were sleeping in the living room." said Mako

"Ok." Gohan responded.

the too turned to face their younger brother's "Good night, Bro." both of them said then walked to the living room to sleep.

The next morning Mako, Bolin, Goten and Gohan made their way to the training grounds on Air temple island along the way Goten and Bolin were playing around with each other accompanied by Pabu, both Mako and Gohan watched their younger brothers play "Wow they act like their brothers themselves." said Gohan.

"I guess it'd only make sense, since there our younger brothers" Mako implied.

"hmm I guess so."

The younger and older brothers made their way the training grounds where they say Videl and Asami "Hay guys." Both Goten and Bolin called

"Hay!" Videl responded.

"So did you two just get here?" Gohan asked.

"No we got here a little early." Asami answered.

"So what are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Watching them." Videl responded.

Korra, Tenzin and the airbender kids were using the spinning gates tool to teach Adrian the most fundamental way of airbending, Adrian was in the gates, getting tossed around like a rag doll and landed on his butt hard, he winced in pain "ow!"

"come on Adrian, you can do this." Korra cheered her friend.

Adrian took a deep breath, pumped his arms up and down getting pumped up, then entered the gates again, only this time he made it out with out a scratch, Everyone watch in amazement to see this new airbender progress "nice job!" Korra ran up to her friend to say to.

"And it only took you 6 hours to do it" Tenzin said proudly.

Adrian smiled, then lied on his back to catch his breath, only to find Goten and Bolin in front of him, the two lifted there new friend up, and patted his back hard, which made him winch in pain again "Sorry." the two exclaimed.

Everybody gathered around to congratulate their friend, a little while after Tenzin and his kids left, the celebration was cut short cause of Adrian's idea to go to the park.

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah last time we, were their those thugs came after you." Goten added.

"Aw i'm not worried about them, I've got you guy to back me up." said Adrian

"Come on please."

Korra turned to her friend's and boyfriend and lifted an eyebrow "All right, i'm in." said Mako

"me too." said Asami

Adrian full of energy, unlashed a burst of air out of nowhere "awesome!"

"whow, whow Adrian calm down." Korra said do to Adrian outburst of air.

Adrian look and saw the out burst "sorry, I still don't have any control."

"How come?" Videl asked.

"Because up until now I've never practice with my powers."

The answer shocked everyone, that there new friend had powers and never practice with them "aw who cares." Goten said cheerfully.

"yeah, don't let it get you down." Bolin added.

"yeah, your right, right now let's go have some fun!" Adrian said cheerfully letting out another out burst.

"welp, Let's go!"

"Aw, Adrian." Korra said grabbing Adrian's attention.

"you sure you want to go in that?"

"oh, I forgot I had this on." Adrian said refuting to the airbender clothes he had on.

"Hang on I'll go change!"

Adrian bolted to go change "hmm, (Gasp) , Adrian wait!" Asami exclaimed.

Adrian turned his head back from Asami to what was in front of him was the gates spinning do to his outburst without knowing it Adrian rushed in to the gates getting tossed around like a rag doll again, again landing on his butt dizzy.

* * *

(At the park)

Adrian, changed out of the airbender uniform and back into his normal red shirt with a picture of white wings like his, blue shorts and brown shoe-sandals, decided that he everyone else from team avatar, Gohan, Videl and Goten deserve a little fun "Hay Adrian?" asked Bolin.

"How old are you?"

"22."

Both Goten and Bolin, shocked to hear the answer and found it hard to believe since he's looks the same height and age as Bolin, only a little bit shorter and younger , Adrian laugh hearty at there shocked expression and caught them by surprise "i'm just joking ha, ha, ha, I'm actually 15 and I'll be 16 in 1 more month!"

the two a little irritated at Adrian decided to let It go, ready to have some fun, Adrian encouraged everyone to do the same "Adrian you sure you want to do this, after what happed last time?" Asami said in concern.

"don't worrie if those thugs show up again, I bet the 8 of us can take them!"

"I gotta admit, I like his enthusiasm." said Korra.

"Your right we can take them!"

"awesome!"

"Well let's have some fun!" Bolin said enthusiastically.

 **next chapter is where the fun begins.**


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of z: memories

 **Ok now the fun begins**

As the day went by, everyone was enjoying themselves as they stopped playing to rest a bit everyone got to talking "huuuh! so you don't even know why you have power's or how you got them?" Videl exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Adrian responded.

"And you never bothered to figure out why?" said Bolin.

"Pretty much."

everyone still trying to figure out Adrian "So what about all of you? asked Adrian.

"Are all of you born with them or..."

"Actually I discovered mine." said Korra.

"so did were." Mako referring to his brother an himself.

"And that go's for us too!" Gohan referring to him his brother.

"What about you two." Adrian referring to Videl and Asami.

"i'm not a bender." said Asami.

"And I just fly. said Videl.

"oh ok." Adrian said happily.

"So Adrian, what about you and your power's. did you discover them or..." Bolin surging his shoulders.

"me? I just think I was born with them it's that simple."

"Nothings ever that simple!" said Mako.

"well that's the only explanation I have!" Adrian pouted.

"ok, let's go!" Goten full of energy, ready to play.

"hold on one second." Korra spoke up which made Goten stop in his tracks.

Adrian tilted his head slightly in confusion as Korra faced him, judging by the look on Korra's face Adrian wondered if their was another question coming his way "Adrian." Korra started.

"How do your powers work?"

"What? why do you want to know that?" the question confused Adrian.

"I. we just want to know."

"us too!" Goten said enthusiastically.

Adrian smiled with a big grin no his face so did everyone else a little too "All right, by emotion."

The answer confused everyone, Adrian noticed the blank stares in everyone's face "My emotions control my powers." Adrian explained.

"Really?!" Korra asked.

"yeah, I well, back home when every i'm upset or happy or anything like that my powers reacted I kind of noticed this when I first found out I had powers!"

"so you need to fell to use your powers?" Asked Videl.

"that's right!" Adrian answered.

a gentle breeze blew threw, the breeze seem to excite Adrian, as he pumped his arm's up and down everyone looked and laughed " Ok, come on let's go have some more fun!" Adrian full of energy ready to take off.

the grope was about to have their fun until a man showed up " found you!" the man said.

the group realizing it was the same man that attacked Adrian and stood ready to fight, the man did nothing but smile which confused the group "what's with the grin pal?" Videl asked.

a sheet of mist then rommed in it covered the area noises and grunting covered the field, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami blindfolded and gagged out of nowhere. when the mist cleared Adrian, Gohan, Goten and Videl were fine but Korra and the other were missing "huh? Korra!" Adrian called.

"Bolin!" Goten called.

"where'd you guys go?" Videl called.

Gohan then realized the situation "I think those creeps took them when the mist rolled in." Gohan explained.

"We have to go save them!" said Adrian.

"But how are we gonna catch up to them?" asked Videl.

the 4 looked around and saw Asami's automobile, the Gohan and Videl grinned as they had the same idea both Adrian and Goten just looked at them with blank, confused expressions.

Inside a truck blindfolded and gaged Korra and her friend's struggle to free themselves from the ropes they were in, the thug then ungagged Korra and her friend's and removed their blindfolds "(grunt) your that thugs from yesterday!" Korra said in a angered tone.

The head thug grinned and chuckled "yeah what of it?" he asks.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Mako.

"Somewhere were no one is gonna look where we take our sweet revenge on you 4 brats."

Just then a loud bang to the truck was hared and shook it around. Gohan, Videl Goten and Adrian were in Asami's satomobile with Videl driving "Gees Adrian careful were trying to save them not wreck them!" Videl tolled Adrian.

"Sorry."

A blast of air and balls of light that exploded on contact were aimed at the truck (a high speed chase is in progress) as the hits seem to get more and more accurate the head thug was getting anger and looked at Korra "What are you looking at?" Asked Korra.

just then the thug grabbed Korra "Korra!" Mako yelled.

the head thug used her as a human shield against her friends, at the sight of Korra Gohan, Goten and Adrian immediately stopped there attacks on the truck, just then another thug came up and bended a stream of water and turned into a sheet of mist "wow I had no idea waterbenders could do that!" Adrian said admiralty.

"Who's side are you on?" Videl said agitated which gives Adrian a nervous look.

the mist covered the area behind them when it cleared up Videl could see, only to find another truck and people in front of them Videl gasp, the people move out of the way and slammed the breaks barely crashing into the truck the 4 got out of the car, Videl frustrated rammed her fist in her hand "(grunt) I can't believe they got away!"

"Don't worrie well catch them." said Gohan.

"And how do you perpose we do that?" Asked Adrian with a look of doubt.

Gohan then looked to the sky and everyone looked up to, Adrian then realized what Gohan thought of "I guess the 4 of us do have something those thugs don't!"

"Air power!" Goten added.

the 4 then found a place to hide then flew off where no one would see them, the 4 looked until Adrian spotted the truck, they followed it to a warehouse by the docks where no one could find them.

* * *

 **inside the warehouse**

the thugs prepared to do what they planed to do from the beginning "So who go's first?" the head thug asks evilly.

"I'll go!" another thug answered cracking his knuckles.

"it's payback time kid!" he says to Bolin, threatening enough to make him break a sweat.

"leave him alone!" Mako said in a threatening tone to get the thug to back off from his little brother.

"put a sock In it pal." the thug replied.

he raised a chunk of rock, ready to throw it at Bolin until, many loud bangs on the door of the warehouse were heard and guards outside heard being beaten and tossed around like rag dolls, when the noise settled, a louder bang was heard on the door until it fell down and a thug was thrown inside the warehouse "Knock! Knock!" a voice said angrily, the voice belonged to Adrian.

he, Videl, Gohan and Goten were the one's who beat up all the guard's outside "All of you have just made the biggest mistake of, what will be your short lives!" Adrian said furiously.

"Taking our friend's!" Goten added.

"Is that so?!" one thug asked.

"well since there hear let's just take our sweet revenge on all 8 of these brats!" said the head thug.

"Look all of you seem like nice people!" Adrian said calmly.

the words made Korra, the rest of team Avatar and Gohan, Videl and Goten, look at Adrian like he was insane "Look I really don't want to fight you guys so we'll give you 3 options. Option 1 : you can just let us get our friend's and we can pretended none of this ever happened. Option 2 : we can just take our friend's back and pretended none of this ever happened!"

"or option 3 : the 4 of us can give all of you the worst beat down of your lives, take our friends back and toss all your sorry butt's in jail!" Adrian said in a husky voice.

The last option made the entire warehouse of criminals burst out in laughs "we'd love to see that, we really would!" the head thug said sarcastically.

"but unfortunately, we got business to a tend to, so, boys!"

the head thug snapped his fingers the other thugs knew what it meant, all the thugs then got ready to attack, Adrian, Videl, Gohan and Goten stoop ready to "fine." said Adrian.

"but, when all of you wake up in the hospitable, tell them, you were beaten, by a group of kids."

The thugs then attacked launching blasts of fire, streams of water and chunks of rocks at the kids, who dodged all the attacks and were on the offences, Videl and Gohan displayed amazing martial-arts fighting skills fighting off half of the thugs, while Adrian and Goten tried to rescue the others "i don't think so brats." a thug said standing in their path.

Adrian then bended a blast of Air pushing back the thug only to have him land on Korra and the other "hay watch it!" said Korra.

"sorry!"

more thugs then gathered around Adrian and Goten ready to attack "Aug, i'm done with this!" said Adrian.

the thugs then attacked, when it cleared up no one was their only a voice of "ya-hoo!" the thugs look up and saw Adrian and Goten flying, when they landed the thugs were a in shock "what? you never seen a guy fly before?" Asked Adrian.

"If you like that then you'll love this!"

Adrian sent a blast of air knocking back the thugs, then using water he found in a crate to hit hard, when the head thug got to his feet he had a realization "wait. you weren't giving it your all yesterday were you?"

"you never gave me a reason to!" said Adrian

"i like to mess around sometimes, but after what you did, I've got a lot of spiced up rage rushing through me right now, so play time is over!"

Adrian then blew everyone away with a blast of air, Goten got to Korra and the others to untie them Only to be grabbed by another thug "Goten!" Gohan said worried.

Goten then grabs a hold out the thugs arm and flipped him over witched surprised everyone, Goten untied Korra and the rest of team avatar, the team decided to lend a hand, Korra and Adrian teamed up against the head thug, while Gohan, Mako, Goten, Bolin, Videl and Asami delte the rest of the thugs, Korra and Adrian and the team overpowered the head thug and the rest of his gang "Looks like they learned their lesson!" said Korra.

"come after my friends again and your not gonna get off so easy!" said Adrian.

after the fight everyone stepped out for a moment "i'll report them to chief Beifong!" said Mako

"Good serves them right." said Korra.

"What do you mean report?" asked Gohan.

"My boyfriend here is a cop." said Korra.

Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten were shocked by the answer "forget about that! You guy, that was awesome!" Bolin said cheerfully.

"Really?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah, we could use someone like you guys on team avatar." said Korra.

"What do ya say?" Bolin said extending his hand.

"Well pass!" said Videl.

the answer surprised everyone (i mean who doesn't want to be a member of team avatar?).

"We already part of a team." said Gohan.

"Really?" asked Asami.

"Yeah, the team of the 3 of us." said Goten.

"And i think i'll run a team of myself." said Adrian.

"All by yourself?" Bolin asks and Adrian nodded's

"Ok, we get it." said Korra. said Korra.

"Just one thing your gonna need a team name."

"Well, i'll go with team freedom fighters!" said Adrian.

"Freedom fighters?" asked Mako.

"What it's the best i could come up with."

"Ok, well, what about you guys." Asami asks Gohan, Videl and Goten.

"Hmm, well go with, team dragon ball!" said Goten.

"Weird, but, i like it." said Videl.

"Ok, 3 teams working together, i can tell this i gonna be fun!" said Korra.

the 3 teams then went back in the warehouse for the criminals, only to find them gone "what?" said Adrian

"Are you kidding me?" Videl said angry.

"After all that, they got away." said Korra.

"but, well catch them, after all, those thugs and dealing with the 8 of us!"

the team members nod "Ok let's go!" said Korra.

 **the end of chapter 2**


	10. Chapter 10 the other colors

Legend of z: memories

 **this one i can assure you is full of surprises**

 **Chapter 3: the other colors**

Announcer: team Avatar is no longer Republic city's only team anymore, after being rescued by there friend's from the triad's, Korra and her friend's offer Adrian, Gohan, Goten and Videl to be apart of team Avatar, but 4 declined and started team's of there own. now let's see how team Avatar work's with team Freedom fighters and team Dragon ball.

beginning the day with a start Korra, Tenzin and the rest of the airbender kids all help Adrian in his bending training "balance Adrian, concentrate!" Said Tenzin.

Adrian was on a poll of earth, using one foot to stand on, everyone watched as Adrian was airbending a leaf on his hand, trying to keep his balance, Adrian wiggled and wobbled and eventually fell off the poll and on his butt "owww!" said Adrian.

"Man, that hurt!"

"Are you, Ok?" asked Korra.

"Yeah, i'm fine. aw, and i was so close too!"

"It's all right, Adrian. you just need to be patient." said Tenzin.

"You'll get it in time."

"Thanks."

"yeah and don't forget you made your way through the gates." said Jinora.

"I guess your right."

"Ok that's enough for right now well do more later." Tenzin said walking off into the temple with his kids.

"Ok, now that were done Airbending, what's next? " Korra said putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually."Adrian said getting up.

"i'm gonna practice my waterbending." the enthusiastic smile on his face confused the avatar.

"Really?" she said lifting an eyebrow

"yeah!"

"I thought you didn't practice."

"Like I said. that was before i met all of you!"

"Right."

"I have all you you to thank for that!"

Korra looked confused "you want some help?"

"No i'll be fine on my own. see ya, i'll be by the beach!" Adrian then ran off to train, waving good bye.

"Ok." As soon as he was out of sight Korra let out a small chuckle "i'm never gonna understand that kid!"

"Hay sweetie!" said Mako as he and the rest of team avatar and dragon ball walked to her.

"Hay!"

"So how's the new Air/Waterbender coming along?"

Bolin, Goten, Asami, Gohan and Videl looked around "Now that you mention it where is Adrian?" Asked Asami.

"you just missed him he went down to the beach to train?" the word's put a confused look on the two team's faces.

* * *

 **At the beach part of the island**

Adrian had just arrived at the beach. he took off his shoe-sandals and socks and saw the city, the big blue sky full of clouds and felt the cool refreshing laps of waves of the beach riding up against his feet. Adrian then took in a deep breath of clear beach air and exhaled "Ok here i go. i guess." Adrian said nervously

Adrian then bended up a stream of water, then Adrian began practicing by moving the water around, until a voice in Adrian's head shouted out "freak!" A boy from a memory said meanly.

Adrian then stopped, the water fell back into the ocean, Adrian was on his knees, breathing hard and heavy. he felt a tightness in his throat as if he were chocking, a look of fear in his eyes, sweat falling from his face, he shook it off but still looked terrified and tortured. he went back to bending but for some reason the water wasn't moving. Adrian, took a moment to clear his mind and tried again this time the water moved but this time instead of a stream of water Adrian bended a piller of water. Adrian looked very surprised and shocked then stopped, the piller of water then dropped into the sea. Adrian looked at his hands then looked at the sea, Adrian took another deep breath in, breathe out "Ok let's see what i can do."

* * *

 **back at the temple**

"So Adrian's finally using his power's to train!" said Videl.

"Yeah!" said korra.

"And he said he has us to thank for it!"

"it's kind of strange if you ask me." said Gohan.

"Yeah. but. it's Adrian. everything about him is strange."

Everyone laughed.

"Well I better get to work." said Mako

"See ya sweetie!"

"See ya!" said Korra

Mako walked off to his work. Gohan ran up to Mako "Hay Mako!" said Gohan.

Mako stopped and turned to face Gohan "You want some help?"

"Thanks. but i'm pretty sure putting a Civilian i harm's way would get me fired."

The answer made Gohan scoff "Civilian?!"

Gohan felt very insulted "i'm no civilian!" Gohan said reaching for a watch in his pocket.

"I am." he put on the watch and pushed the button on it.

"The guardian of good, defender of justice, the one, the only ... Great Saiyaman" Gohan said in a deep voice posing.

Gohan's clothes changed from his normal purple-blue clothes to a black bodysuit, boots with gold tips, white gloves, a light green gi, a white bandana and black sun glasses and posed. Korra, Asami and Bolin looked surprised when Gohan changed clothes very rapidly while Goten and Videl clapped "yeah, i'm not impressed." Mako said and walked off.

"That jerk!" Gohan clinched his fist and stomped on the ground hard to leave a hole.

"Who dose he thinks he is!?"

"He's my boyfriend." said Korra.

"And that's my boyfriend." Videl said looking at Korra with a dull look on her face and her hands on her hip.

Korra looked dull as well, the two sighed, but then laughed "Don't worrie, he might act like he's not impressed but believe me, he is."

both Korra and Videl giggled "So where did you say Adrian was again?" asked Bolin.

"he's at the beach." Korra responded.

"Great!" said Goten.

both Bolin and Goten headed off to the beach while Gohan was still up set "I'll show that jerk!"Gohan said angrily.

Gohan then flew off after Mako, the sound of Gohan taking off was so loud that Tenzin and his family rushed outside "What was that?!" Tenzin said startled.

both Korra and Asami looked at Videl, the three smiled.

* * *

 **Back at the beach**

Adrian was still practicing his waterbending, surprised with how it's turning out "Wow!" Adrian said excited.

"I never knew i was this good!"

just then Goten and Bolin showed up "Hay Adrian!" said Bolin

Adrian hear Bolin's voice and stopped "why'ed you stop?" asked Goten.

"Oh. ua. no reason." Adrian said then chuckled nervously.

"Well then. come on keep going." Bolin said enthusiastically.

Adrian then cracked a small smile then started bending again, Adrian bended up a piller of water, the sight made both Bolin and Goten say "Whow!"

Adrian then closed his eyes, concentrated, then the piller of water turned into a hand of water, both Bolin and Goten's eyes widen "whow!" the two said again, at the sight of the hand Adrian then slammed the hand of water at the sea "Wow! Goten and Bolin said.

"And i can also do this."

"What?" asked Goten.

"That thing that you and your brother did Goten. you know, those balls of light."

"No way, you mean you can..."

"..Yup." Adrian nodded.

"Um, am i missing something here?" Bolin said scratching his head.

"Oh, just watch!" Adrian opened his hand and a ball of red light appeared.

"Whow!" Goten said surprised.

Bolin saw the ball of light in Adrian's hand "Cool!"

Adrian threw the ball of red light at the sea and it caused a small explosion, Bolin And Goten had a "What the heck just happened" look on there face's.

exhausted from all his training Adrian sat down to catch his breath, Both Bolin and Goten lightly patted Adrian's back.

"Man, Adrian!" Bolin said excitedly.

"for a guy who just started practicing with his power's. that was Awesome!"

"Yeah!" Goten said in the same tone as Bolin

"You were great!"

"Thanks!" Adrian said still a little tired.

"I appreciate it guy's! And Goten why were you surprised you can do it too."

"Huh?" said Bolin then looked at Goten.

Goten open his hand at the water a ball of light came from his hand and exploded at the sea. Again Bolin had a "what the heck just happened" look on his face. both Adrian and Goten laughed at Bolin's expression "by the way, how did you guy's know i just started practicing?" said Adrian

Bolin shook off what happened and spook "Korra tolled us."

"She said you have us to thank for it." said Goten.

"well, yeah, i do!" said Adrian ebulliently.

Both Goten and Bolin look at each other then at Adrian "Hay Adrian." said Bolin

"Yes?"

"Can we ask you something?"

"sure. anything!" Adrian said with a smile.

"Why is that up till now you've decided to practice with your powers?"

Adrian smile disappears, he turns away from Goten and Bolin give them the cold shoulder, behind Adrian's back, his smile is now a look of depression and dull "guys." Adrian said in a tone that sounded too depressed to be his.

"I'ed rather not talk about it."

both Bolin and Goten were very surprised to see Adrian like this, it's completely out of character "L-Look i'm gonna got to the city." said Adrian.

"Are you sure?" said Bolin

"Last time you their those thugs came after you!" Goten said concerned.

"Don't worrie i'll be fine."

Adrian then spreeded his wings then flew off to the city, Both Bolin and Goten look concerned for their new friend "did we do something wrong?" the thought rolled around in their head's.

* * *

 **joining Adrian in the air**

As Adrian flew to the city, sound's of the same word keep echoing through Adrian's head "freak!"

Adrian flinched and a look of torment was on his face, his wings suddenly disappeared in mid-air "huh? What?" he said surprised.

Adrian was plummeting to the sea below him. he quickly shook it off and his wings were back and he was flying again "whew that was close!" he said relived.

"Why did i have to start thinking about that now?"

Adrian made his way to the docks unnoticed then took off.

* * *

 **downtown of the city**

Mako was patrolling the city "Ok i guess everything's in order." said Mako.

As Mako was doing patrol he was talking to himself "hmm. i guess nothing's happening here. well i guess it's good for now. and i won't have to listen to Gohan rant about his little dress up game."

just then a truck for thugs sped by "the Agni kai's?!" said Mako

Mako got no his motorcycle, turned on his police light's, then went after the truck. Mako was catching up too the truck, when two Agni kai members opened the back door of the truck and bended balls of fire at Mako. dodging all the attack's then riding up closer to the truck Mako zapped the tires with lighting. The truck sped out of control until it crashed down in the middle of the street. Mako drove up to the the broken truck, got off his motorcycle then walked up too the truck. The thugs not injured got out of the truck to fight, outnumbering Mako 5 to 1, as Mako got ready to fight a Man in clothes Mako saw at the island joined the fight "never fear the Great Saiyaman man is here!" said Gohan.

"Gohan!?" Mako said surprised.

Gohan then turned to Mako the tell him to shush "ugh! what is this a costume pal!?" one of the Agni kai's said annoyed.

"get'em!"

Mako and Gohan fought the Agni kai's, while 2 of them went after Mako. 3 want after Gohan. Mako bended blasts of fire at the two thugs, they returned the favor by bending back. While Gohan had his hand's full dodging blasts of fire that were after him. Mako managed to beat his opponents by letting them punching themselves out, the blasting them with fire. Gohan was still having a hard time dealing with his opponents until he got close enough to land a punch on all three of them, they were still up and fighting the sight made Gohan look surprise, they let loose blast of fire. The blast were about to reach Gohan until Mako jumped in the way and saved Gohan by bending the fire away from the two. both Mako and Gohan decided to work together, they manage to beat the last three "So." Gohan started.

"What was that, about being a civilian!?"

"Don't push your luck!" said Mako.

"you know, I could arrest you for interfering with police work!"

"what?!"

"But (sigh) we do work together on different teams so i'll make one acceptation."

"thanks!"

"So. not so easy huh?!"

"I'll admit it's a little different then what i'm use to!"

Mako had a puzzled look on his face "What? I've done this before." Gohan smiled nervously and nodded witched made Mako's eye's widen and Gohan laughed.

Just as Mako and Gohan were about to take the criminals into custody they saw Adrian "Is that Adrian?" said Gohan.

"Yeah." said Mako.

"What the heck is he doing hear?"

"Only one way to find out!"

"hold it. what about them?"

Gohan saw some rope in the truck the thug's drove in and smirked "Oh just leave that too me!"

Gohan tied the thug's to a light-post then he and Mako followed Adrian "Where could he be going?"

Mako and Gohan followed Adrian too a strange building "the Blue lotus!" Mako said surprised.

"Blue lotus?" said Gohan.

"What's that?"

"Only the most dangerous triad gang in the entire city. I've heard even Amon, the leader of the Equalists when his movement was still around. they stayed clear of them."

Gohan had a puzzled look on his face "Why is Adrian heading over their?" said Mako.

let's get a closer look!" said Gohan.

Mako and Gohan saw a guard let Adrian in, the two looked very confused, they snuck around unnoticed, climbed up crates and looked through a window on the building unnoticed by any of the guards. They saw Adrian inside waiting.

a man with brown skin, looking 40, wearing blueish-gray coat over a white shirt, navy blue eyes, dark blue pants tucked into knee-length white boots that looked like Varrick's, medium slicked black hair, long side burns, an el bandito styled mustache and two ring's on both of his third fingers appeared before Adrian "Well, what took you so long?" the man said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but i had some problems to sort out." said Adrian

"you didn't tell on us right?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Welcome Adrian."

"Thanks. Uncle Agito."

the response completely disturbed Mako and Gohan.

* * *

 **At air temple island**

"What!" Videl said shocked.

"You can't be serious!" said Asami.

"We know what we saw!" said Gohan.

"Adrian is the nephew of a crime-lord!" said Mako.

"I don't believe this!" said Korra.

"He same's so nice. how could he be related to a crime-lord?" said Asami

"Who know's." said Videl

"Well just kick his butt and put him and the rest of his gang in jail!"

"It's not that simple Videl!" said Mako.

"This isn't your typical business-extortion or local robbing type of triad. The blue lotus are the top of the list of triad's wanted for crime. even the other triad's are terrified of them. I've even heard that it use to belong to Yakone."

both Korra and Asami's eyes widen "Yakone!?" Korra shocked.

Mako nodded "Well, what are we gonna do with him?" asked Asami.

"it's too dangerous to have him walking around the air temple freely."

"I'll just have to watch him!" said Korra.

"If he tries anything funny we'll just take him down!"

"Who's going down?" a voice said suspicious.

Korra, Mako, Asami, Gohan and Videl turned and saw Adrian they were all very surprised "Adrian!" Korra said surprised.

"Who are we taking down?"

"How long have you been here? Asked Gohan."

"I just got here. So who are we taking down?!" Adrian said fist pumping him arm's up and down in excitement.

"Well we're... Videl!" Korra said.

"We're taking... Asami."

Asami cleared her throat "We're taking you down..."

Adrian looked concerned "Downtown! right downtown! for some lunch."

"Really?!"

everyone nodded "Thanks! but unfortunately I've got to get back to training. so maybe next time?"

"Sure!" Korra said nervously.

"Okay see ya!"

Adrian then took off from the grope they all sighed in relief "If we ever do have to fight the triad's it'll be good to know what were up against!" said Asami.

"The blue lotus are raiders!" said Mako.

"Raiders?" said Videl.

Mako nodded "Yup. they'll do anything to expand their territory or get what they want even if it mean's dealing with the police or the other triad's. They do their work out in the open not even bothering to hid from the police.

"A pretty serious triad huh?" said Korra."

Mako nodded "They've beaten cops, assaulted innocent people and even abandon their own gang."

"Not much of a friendly triad ether." said Asami.

"You don't know the half of it." said Mako.

"Their like the triple threat's. they use water, earth and firebender's. but their's one thing that's different from them then all the other triads. they use chi-blockers too.

"Really?!" Asami said surprised.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" asked Videl.

"I'll explain later, right now what are what are we gonna do about Adrian?"

Korra then put her hand to her jaw to think.

* * *

 **meanwhile At the beach**

Adrian was staring at the sea "(inhale) (exhale) oh well, i guess here's better then dealing with that." he said depressed.

"Adrian!" two voice's called. they turned out to be Goten and Bolin.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you after earlier!" said Goten.

"Adrian are you OK?" asked Bolin.

Adrian then look's at Goten and Bolin looking at their concerned face's "no, not really." Adrian's voice was depressed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bolin.

"Please guys i really don't want to talk about it." Adrian said after turning away from Goten and Bolin.

Adrian eyes welled up tears. but he fought back to not let Bolin and Goten notice "Look if their's something wrong tell us!" Bolin said concerned.

Adrian then took a deep breath in and calmed down "Oh it's nothing, honest!" Adrian said as he turned to face Bolin and Goten with a forced smile.

Goten looked at Bolin and nodded, Bolin nodded back "OK, Hay, Adrian?" said Goten.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" Goten pulled a flag with a symbol on it.

Adrian recognized the flag "Oh that!" he said surprised.

"it's a team flag."

"A team flag?" said Goten.

"Yeah, since where i come from all team's have team flags, i thought that it'd be cool to have one for freedom fighters!" Adrian got the flag from Goten and planted it on the ground then posed.

"That's pretty cool!" Bolin said admiring the flag.

Goten then tugged on Bolin's shirt and nodded, Bolin nodded back again, the two looked at Adrian "What?" said Adrian.

"Adrian." said Bolin.

"Yes."

"we wanna help you out!" Goten said cheerfully.

"uaaa. what do you mean by that?" Adrian said scratching his head.

The two look at each other and nod "We wanna be part of freedom fighters!" said Bolin.

Adrian's eyes widen at the response "Y-You guys wanna be part of my team?!" Adrian said surprised.

"Yeah!" the two said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah." Bolin said.

"You can't run a team all by yourself." said Goten.

"So we wanna help."

Adrian looked at the two and exclaimed "T-Thank you, guys!" Adrian was bursting with excitement, until a thought ran through his head "But what about your friends?"

"Don't get me wrong i'm always gonna be apart of team Avatar." said Bolin.

"And i'll still be apart of team Dragon ball." said Goten.

"But since your all alone we thought... since you left, we thought we'ed help you out by being part of your team."

"So can we?"

Adrian stood completely still and blinked, he then took a moment to decided, he saw Goten and Bolin's smiling face and smiled too "All right!" he said in a voice that sounded like his.

"Goten, Bolin welcome aboard!" Adrian stuck both of his hands out which Bolin and Goten decided to shake. Adrian shook both their hand's very hard in excitement.

"Don't worrie Adrian we got you back." said Bolin.

"thanks! by the way where'ed you find the flag?"

"We found it in your room."

"What? haven't you header of privacy?" Adrian said with his arm's crossed, lifting a eyebrow.

Both Bolin and Goten chuckled nervously. A small breeze blew through and tickled Adrian's nose "A...A..." he said.

"guys get down!" Adrian said alarmingly.

"why" asked Goten.

"Ac-hoo!"

As Adrian sneezed a huge explosion fallowed it.

* * *

 **at the walkway close to the beach**

Both Mako and Gohan saw the explosion and saw the smoke coming from the beach "you don't think..." Gohan said worried.

"Let's check it out." said Mako.

* * *

 **back at the beach**

Adrian,Goten and Bolin were flat on the sand of the beach, Adrian got up slowly due to the explosion "amm hay, guys are you of Ok?" Adrian asked concerned for his teammates.

Adrian eyes widen when he turned to find Goten and Bolin injured and bruised because of him "oh on!"

just then Mako and Gohan made made their way to where their brothers and Adrian were, the two saw their brothers hurt and Adrian standing, the sight enraged the two believing that Adrian is a brother-hurting, no-good, criminal, the two ran to what they believe was their little brothers rescue "Hay!" Mako said anger.

Adrian turned and saw Mako and Gohan "perfect timing" Adrian said relived.

Mako lit his hand on fire the sight confused Adrian, Mako then threw the fire at Adrian, which he barley dodges "Mako, what in hack are you doing!?" Adrian said surprised.

Just then Gohan formed a ball of light in his hand and threw it at Adrian, Adrian barley manages to avoid it to "guys what is the matter with you two!"

"Shut up!" Gohan said furiously.

the response made Adrian back away slowly "You and you entire gang are going to jail!" Mako said furiously.

"Guys i don't understand i didn't do anything wrong!" Adrian said defending himself.

"That's a lie!" said Gohan.

"Now you can go to jail without a scratch or covered in bruises!" said Mako.

"Guys i don't want to fight you two!" said Adrian.

"you should'av thought of that before to attacked our Brothers!" Gohan said angry.

Adrian turned to see Goten and Bolin hurt, then turned back to Mako and Gohan "Guys it's not what it looks like!" he said waving his hands in front of him in surrender "Just give me a chance to explain!"

"You can explain all you want behind bars! Freak!" Mako said angry.

Adrian's eyes widen, he slowly fell to his knee, his arm were shaking in the sand "i thought this could be different!" Adrian had a sad and tortured look on his face "But no your just like the rest of them!" his sad look turned to sheer anger.

A ball of red light appeared in Adrian's hand, Mako and Gohan were surprised at the sight, but Gohan's eyes widen because he knew what it was. Adrian threw the ball of red light at Mako and Gohan "Look out!" Gohan said tackling Mako to the sand avoiding the ball of light, it exploded on contact against a rock, blowing a hole in it Mako and Gohan were shocked by the sight."

Gohan turned towards Adrian "Adrian! when'ed you learn how to do that! tell me!" Gohan demanded.

"Let's just say!" Adrian said forming two more balls of red light in his hands "You two don't know anything about me!" with that he firing the balls of light in his hands at Mako and Gohan.

Mako and Gohan dodged both of the balls of light, Adrian then copy's himself to fight Mako and Gohan, Mako sands with blasts of fire at Adrian. Adrian block the blasts with water and counters with streams of water which make their mark. the other Adrian copy fought against Gohan in the air, Gohan delivered fast punches which hit the copy, getting some distance between him and Gohan, Adrian bended blast of water that miss. Gohan closed in on Adrian, Adrian looks at his wings and get an idea. Gohan was making his way to Adrian only to be blown away by a strong blast of air that used by Adrian's his wings for, and slammed up against a wall then almost fell to the ground before floating just before crashing.

despite being new to his power's and somewhat new to fighting Adrian was holding his own against Mako and Gohan. Gohan got back in the air he noticed Adrian's balls of light coming at him, he dodges them only to find Adrian in front of him. Adrian forms another ball of light in his hand and delivers a close-range attack that hits is mark. Mako and Adrian still at it Adrian shoot more blast of water at Mako, Mako dodges all of then and strikes back with blast of fire that hit it's mark "Wow! i never thought you'ed two be this tough to fight!" Adrian said a little tired.

Mako and Gohan still in their fighting stances ready to fight "but don't forget! now that I've been practicing. i'm a lot stronger i was before!" the Copy that was Fighting Mako bended a Blast of air, while the copy that was fighting Gohan blasted him with ball shaped energy blasts.

Mako and Gohan dodged them but were cut off guard by blasts of water "Ok! i'll admit your tough!" said Gohan.

"But your still going down!" said Mako.

the two Adrian copy's fired energy spheres which Gohan deflected at the ocean and Mako blasted with fire. the two Adrian's then join up and use their wings to create a strong wind that blew away Mako and Gohan up against a wall, with their back slammed hard up against a wall and the two injured. while Mako and Gohan were on the ground hurt, Adrian walk up a short distance to them "All right, time to finish you two jerks!" bending up a stream of water.

As Adrian was about to attack, a large rock impacted into him and stopped him "Mako, Gohan are you two Ok?!" a voice said.

Mako and Gohan turned and saw Korra "Are you two okay?" asked Asami.

"we,re fine." said Mako.

"But what are you guys doing here?" asked Gohan.

"we hear the exposition and saw the smoke coming from the beach." said Videl.

"It look's like what you two said about him was right." Korra said referring to Adrian.

Adrian got up from the attack Korra inflected on him and saw Korra, Asami and Videl joining the fight "(growl) Great!" Adrian said angry.

"Give up, Adrian you can win against all of us!" Gohan announced.

"It's doesn't matter, if that's the case then all 5 of you are going down!" Adrian announced.

Korra, Mako, Asami, Gohan and Videl got ready to fight, Adrian used a blast of water to attack, Korra guarded with a wall of earth, Mako bended fireballs and Gohan blasted with energy spheres Adrian blocked them all only to notice Asami and Videl coming from the dust closing up on him. As soon as they were in range they overwhelmed Adrian with punches and kicks then Korra And Mako bended blasts of fire at him, knocking into the sand.

Once the fight was over Korra turned to Mako "So what are we going to do with him, now?" asked Korra.

"Put him and his gang in prison where they belong!" answered Mako.

Mako walked up to get Adrian, to put him in jail only to be stopped by a energy sphere that caught off guard then block off by a wall of earth "Guys what are you doing?" a Voice said.

"Yeah, why are you hurting Adrian?" another voice asked.

Everyone looked and saw Goten and Bolin. much to their relief Mako and Gohan ran to their little brothers "Bolin!" said Mako.

"Goten!" said Gohan.

Adrian looked and Goten and Bolin Ok as well "Adrian!" the two said worried.

"don't worrie i'm fine. more or less." Adrian said a little wounded.

Both Mako and Gohan stopped in their tracks at the sight "Guys, get away from him!" said Korra.

"How come?" asked Goten.

"He's a bad guy!" said Videl.

"That's wrong, he's not a bad guy, he's our friend." Bolin announced.

Adrian stood up "Guy's listen." he said.

"Please, don't jump to conclusion for what i'm about to do."

"What?" said Bolin.

Adrian turned his attention to the sea, then raised his hand. just then a piller of water came up Korra and the other were shocked to see it being bended by slightly closed his hand and the piller of water became a hand of water that rammed down at Korra and the others and knocked them back "Adrian, what are you doing?!" said Goten.

"I'm sorry, let's just say were having a bit of a dispute. look i'm gonna go somewhere to heal." said Adrian.

"Then go, we'll try to find out why they were attacking you." said Bolin.

"You two would do that for me?" Adrian asked.

"we're part of the same team right!" Goten said with a smile.

Adrian eyes began to well up "Are you crying?" asked Goten.

"Only because i'm still i pain!" said Adrian.

Goten and Bolin smiled nervously "just promises you'll tell us what the heck is going on!" said Bolin.

"Deal!" Adrian said wiping away his tears.

Korra and the others were up to fight again "Adrian!" said Korra.

"Gotta go!" Adrian said getting air-born.

"no, you don't!" Videl said getting air-born too.

As Videl chased After Adrian Goten stood in her path "Goten!" she said confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave Adrian, alone!" Goten demanded.

Everyone saw the commotion in the air "What is he doing?" said Korra.

"Here's a better question." said Bolin.

"Why were all of you attacking him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mako.

"He attacked you and Goten!"

"Well... not really." Bolin said scratching his head.

"It was kind of an accident."

Everyone had a puzzled look on their face's. As soon as Goten and Videl got back to the ground everything was quiet "Look, why don't you guys just go find Adrian, and say your sorry?" Bolin suggested.

"Listen Adrian's not who he say's he is!" said Videl.

"What do you mean?" asked Goten.

"Adrian's with the triads!" said Korra.

The news shocked both Goten and Bolin "N-No. your lying!" Bolin said trying to defend Adrian.

"Look let's just go find Adrian, and talk to him, i'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding." said Goten.

"Fine!" said Videl

"But first we need to find him."

"I think we know a place." Gohan said mentioning Mako.

* * *

 **in the city by the blue lotus HQ. night time.**

"No guards." said Videl.

"Guys Adrian's not gonna be here." said Bolin.

"You sure about that?" said Gohan.

Everyone looked at a window and saw Adrian "No way!" said Bolin.

"You guys were right." said Goten.

Bolin turned to face the group "We're sorry we doubted you."

both Goten and Bolin took in the hard truth and fell in depression "Don't beat yourselves over it." Gohan said trying to make them feel better.

"You two were just trying to protect a friend." said Mako.

Both Goten and Bolin smiled a little "Ok. now that we know Adrian's a triad kid. let's take him and his gang down!" said Korra.

Everyone nodded. Korra walked up to the door and kicked it down "Wow!" said Goten.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance." said Videl with her hand no her hip.

Everyone walked in and as soon as they were far away from the door light light's went out everyone was surprised and feet something striking them that made them fall to the ground unable to move. the light's turned back on and team avatar and dragon ball found themselves surrounded by the triads "well, well what do ya know." one of them said.

"S-somethings wrong it can't move." said Videl.

"It's the chi-blockers." said Asami.

"They can stop you from moving."

"No way!" said Videl, Gohan and Goten.

As the thugs dragged everyone to the round room they were still unable to move "Hay boss look what we got!" said the thug.

Agito got up from his set and walked to the team's "well, well looks like we got the famous team avatar."

"You've herd of us?" asked Korra.

Agito nodded. "So boss what are we gonna do with them?" one of the thugs asked.

"Well i guess they came over here to take us to the slammer, so let's give them a reason not too." Agito said cracking his knuckles.

The thugs smiled because they knew what he meant they all bended their elements wanting to attack a defenseless team avatar and dragon ball.

Agito chuckled evilly as he bended up a stream of water from a barrel while all the benders got ready to attack. the team prepared for the worst until a voice called out "Stop!"

everyone turned their attention to the owner of the voice and it turned out to be Adrian's "Uncle! what are you doing?" he said.

Team avatar and dragon ball saw Adrian. Agito growled "How many time's do i have to keep telling you to quit calling me that!?" he said Angry.

team avatar and dragon ball looked very confused. Adrian ran over to his friend's "Please don't hurt them!"

"Why not?" Agito said lifting an eyebrow

"You said, no one would ever come looking for us."

"I never counted on my friends."

"What!?"

Adrian took a deep breath "let's start from the beginning." Adrian said raising his hand in front of him in surrender with a nervous smile.

"these are my two best friend's Bolin and Goten, My three good friend's Korra, Videl and Asami. And My two insane friends Mako and Gohan."

"Hay!" said Gohan.

"I don't care!" said Agito.

"Out of my way!"

"As much as i'ed love to see these two jerks get their butt's kicked." Adrian said referring Mako and Gohan.

"What?!" Mako said agitated.

"That's not happening!" Adrian said spreading his arms out.

"You might be my pretend uncle, but there my friend's!"

"Pretend?!" said Korra.

"Ok i'm really confused." said Bolin.

"Is he your uncle, Adrian or not?"

Adrian sighed "No. I just like calling him that."

"And i hate it when he call's me that!" Agito said agitated.

"Look can't we just forget any of this ever happened?" Adrian said with a nervous smile.

Agito cocked an eyebrow with made Adrian more nervous "Adrian!" said korra.

Adrian exclaimed "Hang on a sec!"

Adrian when't to untie his friend's, the sight of it made Agito mad "Traitor!" he said furiously.

Adrian flinched at the word. The thugs were preparing to attack. untied, team avatar and dragon ball got ready to fight "Wait!" Adrian said running to the middle of the room to stop both of them.

"Like i said can't we just forget any of this ever happened and just be friend's?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Are you insane!?" said Mako.

"Do you know how dangerous these guy's are?!"

"This is you only chance to redeem yourself kid!" said Agito.

"You fight with us or against us!"

Adrian look and his two team's and couldn't decide. the pressure of it of it started to overwhelm him and out of nowhere a gust of wind that came from Adrian blew everybody away. Adrian looked around and exclaimed everybody got up from it "Ok, I see how it is!" said Agito.

"Look's like your siding with them!"

Agito bended up a stream of water and froze it to make an ice gantlet "Awesome!" Adrian said admiring the ice gauntlet.

"Seriously?" said Korra.

"Now, right now your going to admire the weapon that's gonna kill you?"

Adrian smiled nervously. Agito ran to attack Adrian until a explosion of mist that broke the glass of the building rommed in and covered the building in mist. Adrian trying to avoid the fight with Agito, and tried to find his friend's so they could escape, only to feel a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw a familiar thug but not one of the Blue lotus.

The mist cleared team avatar, dragon ball and the blue lotus were confused about the mist. but after that they got ready to fight each other until they all hear the revving of an engine "Wait where's Adrian?" said Asami.

Team avatar and Dragon ball went to see if what they think is true. they ignored the blue lotus and ran to the outside.

* * *

 **the outside of the blue lotus headquarters.**

"Let's go brat!" the thug said trying to force Adrian on to a truck.

Adrian struggled to keep from getting on the truck. coming out of the headquarters, team avatar and dragon ball came to help Adrian "Hay!" said Korra.

"Guys!"

"Let him go!"

The thugs continued to force Adrian on the truck. the two teams came to help there friend, until one of the thugs bended up an earth wall cutting them off, until Korra broke the wall with her earthbending, now that the side effects of being chi-blocked wore off. but it was too late, the truck drove off wait Adrian in it "Adrian!" said Korra.

"We got to after them!" said Bolin.

"Right! Let's go Guys!"

The blue lotus made there way outside seeing the two team's make their way to Asami's satomobile, until Asami stop and turned to face the blue louts "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Why?" Agito responded.

"Why?" said Videl.

"He's a member of your own gang that's why!"

"All that kid ever was. was a pain in our necks."

"Seriously? that's what you think of him?" said Korra.

Instead of answering her question. Agito simply turned away form the group "Get back here! Answer me!"

"Korra enough!" said Mako.

"He's right. we don't have time to wast with lowly thugs like them." said Videl.

the word caught Agito's ear "lowly!?" he said felling insulted.

"You know, Adrian could have just called the police and have you guys arrested!" said Korra.

"Yeah. and after he did we'ed just beat him and the cops down."

"No, cause i'ed be there."

"Oh, I know who you are Avatar. your not very intimidating compared to us, you know."

"Oh, yeah. well let's see how intimidating i'ed be if i got in the avatar state right now!"

Agito's men back away slow and Agito eye's widen and he broke a sweat, at the sound of her full power, being used on them "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You know, none of us know what Adrian, see in all of you. But it must be something good if he didn't call the police or us. you should try being a little nicer to him, he was to you."

with all that being said the two team's went after Adrian.

* * *

 **Joining Adrian in the truck with him tied up**

while the truck was driving away from the blue lotus HQ. the thugs we're making sure Adrian wouldn't escape. Adrian struggled to free himself but the rope was tied to good "Aw, quit while you ahead, it a wast of time, brat." one of the thugs said.

"(grunt) ugh. You know, for guys who's butt's I kick the other day, you sure know your stuff." said Adrian

The thugs took the complement "So, I was wondering where you guys went, after me and my friends kick you butt's."

"let's just say, all of you should have just arrested us when you had the chance."

"What do you guys even want from me?"

"We herd Agito started to take kids in to his team, so, why not just go after them instead?"

"If you planing on using me as leverage against them, your wasting your time."

"Oh, we know your boss doesn't care about his men" Adrian looked away from the thugs after hearing the truth "And we'er still mad for you and you friends butting in our business with the avatar."

The thug cracked his knuckles "So, we're about teach you a lesson about sticking your neck out where it shouldn't be!" he stood up then grabbed Adrian by the shirt.

as truck speed away it hit a speed bump, the thug that got Adrian, hit his head on the roof of it and let go. Adrian fell to the door's of the back and opened them with a kick of air. Adrian jumped out of the truck and rolled on the rode "Stop!" said the thug.

The truck stopped and two of the thugs got out "Nice try kid!"

As they got closer Adrian felt a tickle in his nose "A..A..."

one of the thugs cover his face "Hay, if your gonna sneeze, then turn the other way."

"..A..Achoo."

A huge explosion followed the sneeze and blew back the thugs and the truck with very strong force knocking them out and destroying their truck.

* * *

 **Joining team avatar and dragon ball**

As the two team went after the criminals who kidnapped Adrian, they saw the smoke from the explosion "You don't think..." Bolin said referring that it might be Adrian.

"Only one way to find out." said Asami.

* * *

 **At the explosion**

While the men were still unconscious Adrian got up from the ground with only a few injuries "Ow, and i thought that the heaven and earth thing was the only thing that was gonna hurt! Hay at least the rope's off or destroyed." he chuckled softly after words.

Team avatar and dragon ball arrived "Adrian!" Goten and Bolin called out running towards their hurt friend.

"Guys."

"Are you ok?" asked Asami.

"I'll be fine." Adrian then looked around "Where's my un.." he paused "I mean Agito?"

"He didn't come." said Korra

"Oh."

Adrian had a disappointed look on his face "Why do you even care? he's not you uncle, so why are you upset?" said Mako.

"Every hear the phrase: _stick up_ _for the people you care about?_ " Adrian faced Mako then faced the ground "But, I guess they really don't care about me."

Korra looked at the damage Adrian did "Did you do all of that?" Adrian nodded and everyone's eye's widen.

the two team went to get Adrian's kidnapper's. The thugs got up from being knock out and saw team avatar and dragon ball coming for them "All right, don't move!" Mako demanded.

One of the thugs was smiling "What are you smiling about?" asked Adrian.

"I'll show you." The thug then generated lightning and instead of shooting at the team's he shot it at the sky "What was that?" asked Videl.

The thug chuckled "You'll see." car's and other vehicle then came out of nowhere "You think we'ed be stupid enough to try to take on the blue louts without a little more support. we were planing to get Agito and take him out of the picture we know his men might come to save him."

"Then, why take me?" asked Adrian.

"Oh, that was an accident so we had to improvise, after all what uncle would let his nephew get kidnapped?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble. but i'm not his nephew!" the thugs looked surprised "b-but that day when we were there and you said..."

"I just call him that. But no i'm not."

The thug then growled in frustration "What do we do now boss?" one of the other thugs asked.

"What else do you think idiot? Get them!" He shouted out.

Team avatar, dragon ball and freedom fighters fought the triads Mako, Gohan and Adrian fought 28 while Bolin and Goten fought 12, Korra, Asami and Videl fought 19 the teams were overwhelmed, unlike last time more members were in this fight "I don't get it!" said Adrian.

"We beat them at there headquarters so there shouldn't be so many of them to deal with!"

the head thug laugh hysterically "What's so funny?" Mako demanded.

"You really think that that place you fought us in was our headquarters." Adrian then gasped "What you mean..."

the thug nodded "That's right kid were like Agito's gang, we're raiders too. now you see why we wanted your uncle." Adrian had a look of aggression in his eyes and used a blast of air, the thugs block it with a shield of water and counters, which hit's Adrian back.

"Adrian!" Gohan yelled.

"You don't have time to worrie about him." one of the other thugs said.

As they all attacked Mako and Gohan overwhelming them and their friends, the head thug went after Adrian, the two were in a water and air slug-fest, Adrian despite the explosion he used he was holding his own but being overwhelmed by the number of people up helping the head thug against him that attacked with earth and fire.

"You guys fight dirty!" Adrian making it to be unfair.

"We'er thugs what'ed you expect?" Adrian a little wobbly, still standing barley "You got guts kid, i'll give you that. But your why out of your league especially since your all on you own."

Adrian breathing has heavy and fast, being injured from all the attacks was taking it's toll in him and he was about to fall, until a voice called out "What are you doing man up?"

Adrian then stopped in the middle of falling and saw who the voice belonged to "Agito?" he said confused.

Team avatar and dragon ball saw Agito as well and the other thugs did to "Well,well look how decided to show up." the head thug said.

Agito ignored him and faced Adrian "Your in my gang right?" Asked Agito.

Adrian nodded "Then quit messing around and finish him all ready!"

"Y-yes sir."

The other thugs laughed hysterically "What are you, scared or something?"

"No." Agito said with a sharp look in his eyes "I'm not scared, I just don't see a reason for me to fight, even a kid could bet you and your sad excuse for a gang."

"What?!" the head thug said furiously.

"Ok then, I'll give you one!" he then bend's a small blast of water from his coat at Agito, Agito then bend's it back at him, the thug then opens his palm causing it to splash apart "You 4 go after the kid, I'll take care of him!"

The 4 thugs then went after Adrian, they attacked him with fire and earth, Adrian raised his arm in front of him bracing himself for the attack, just as they were about to reach him two people jumped out of nowhere and destroyed the rocked and divided the flames in half, Adrian then lowered his arm's "Mako!? Gohan!?"

"Agito's right, you know." said Mako.

Adrian looked confused "What you had on the island was way better then this." said Gohan.

Adrian then got ready to fight "Your right."

Mako, Gohan and Adrian got in a fighting stance "Mako, Gohan can you two handle them alone?"

"Have you met us?" said Gohan.

"We can take them, no problem." said Mako.

"Good, I'll go help Goten and Bolin." Adrian then took off leaving Mako and Gohan to deal with the 28 men, Adrian then made his way to Goten and Bolin "Guys!" he called out.

"Adrian." they called back.

Adrian then used a blast of air to make a path for himself "Look i'm sorry that i got you guy's mix up in this." Both Goten and Bolin smiled "We hangout with you so something like this was bound to happen."

Adrian then smiled but was then quickly over when the remaining triad member who weren't hit but Adrian got ready to fight "So ready teammates?!" Adrian smiled again.

Both Bolin and Goten nodded, Adrian, Goten and Bolin then fought the triad thugs and then went to help Mako and Gohan "Guys!" Adrian called out grabbing Mako, Gohan's and the thug's attention "Hay get away from my brother!" Goten demanded.

The thugs laughed hysterically "Or what?" One of them said

"Or this!" Goten then put his to hand's together "KA...ME...HA...ME" suddenly flash of blue light and a ball of blue light appeared in Goten's hand's, Gohan's eye's widen because he know what it was "Mako Get down!" Gohan said getting Mako to crouch down.

The thugs look stunned for they have never seen a skill like this "HA!" Goten yelled.

The ball of light then became a beam of light that exploded on the ground pushing back the thugs, Mako and Gohan got up afterwords "Wow Goten that was Awesome!" Adrian said admiring the attack Goten did, while Bolin had a "What the heck was that" face.

"Goten, you dummy how about a little head's up before you use the kamehameha." said Gohan.

"Wops sorry!" Goten chuckled and scratched his head.

Gohan then sighed "What was that? asked Mako.

"I'll explain later, right now let's take them down!" Gohan was about to fight again "Wait!" said Adrian.

"Shouldn't we go help the girls?"

"Dose it look like they need any help?" Mako said facing the girls.

Adrian, Goten and Bolin Looked at Korra, Videl and Asami. Asami was doing great knocking out her opponents with her electro glove, Videl was giving her opponents a taste of her fighting skill knocking them around like rag dolls and Korra was having an easy time kicking her opponents butt's "Come on, is that all you got!?" Korra said not having enough butt's to kick.

Adrian stared at the girl's "Wow!" he said surprised "I can't believe those are you girlfriend's!"

"I know right!" Mako and Gohan said proudly then surprised that they said it at the same time.

"All right let's go." said Mako.

"You guys go ahead. I'll go help Agito!" As the fight between Agito and the other thug was still going on Adrian came to help "Agito!" Adrian called out.

"What are you doing here?"

"What else do you think, i'm here to help!"

"I don't need it!"

out of nowhere a chunk of earth impacted into Agito "Uncle!" Adrian called out.

After getting up from the hit Agito saw more of the elemental dragon's men "I have brought a few other friends to the fight."

Agito smiled "Hmm what a coincidence so did i!" Agito to pit his fingers to his lips and whistled, members of the blue lotus came to fight "You thought i was stupid to come by myself?"

As the blue lotus began a turf war with the elemental dragon's right where their fight team avatar and dragon ball decided to use them to help them fight the elemental dragon's "Ok now it show time!" said Gohan as he changed into his hero alter ego the great saiyaman.

"Huh!" Adrian said confused "Gohan you a..."

"That's right a superhero, baby!"

frustrated the head of the elemental dragon's charged at Agito, Adrian saw him making his way to Agito and used a blast of air to stop him, Agito turned to Adrian "I said i don't need your help!" he said reminding Adrian.

"i know, but i just using what you taught me "hit'em when they lest expect it" right" Adrian smiled.

Agito then smirked at Adrian but then forced it away which made Adrian chuckle, Agito sighed "All right fine, obviously your not gonna do what i say so fine I'll let you help me." Adrian got excited to fight with Agito.

Team avatar and dragon ball along with the blue lotus manage to beat the elemental dragon's while the blue lotus members celebrated, Adrian and Agito were still fight the head thug, As Agito and Adrian overwhelmed him with an immense amount of waterbending skill the head thug was beaten.

"No way, I not going to be beaten...! He paused seeing team avatar, dragon ball and the blue lotus facing him, Adrian had a smug look on his face "tsk, tsk, tsk sorry but your done!" said Agito.

"Now you might want to leave while were felling merciful." said Adrian.

The head thug growled "Retreat! retreat!" he yelled him and his men fell back, team avatar and dragon ball celebrated "We did it!" yelled Videl.

"Yeah baby!" said Adrian.

the teams was celebrating cut short when Mako and Gohan went to the blue lotus "All right! Your all under arrest!" Mako declared.

Adrian heard what Mako said and ran to the blue lotus "wait, Mako that's not really necessary, is it?" Mako then turned to face Adrian "Do you how wanted they are for what they do on a daily bases?"

"But they helped us!" Adrian added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse them of all they did!"

"Look if you arrest them then i'll tell on you!" Mako had a confused look on his face "Remember what you and Gohan did to me on the island? you two attacked me out of nowhere."

"You attacked back!" Gohan added.

"Only on self-defense since, you two attacked me out of nowhere. And Gohan Your a superhero." Gohan gave a thumbs up and smiled "But that makes you a vigilante.

Gohan smile disappears and has a look of worrie "And if i told the police, that one of their officers and a vigilante attacked a 15 year old kid out of the blue, Mako you'ed get kicked of the force and get throne in jail and that goes for you to Gohan!"

"You don't have any proof." said Mako.

"Actually he dose, us." said Bolin. Mako then looks at his brother and Gohan looks at Goten "Bolin's right him and Goten were witnesses, so i do have proof." said Adrian.

"What are you doing Goten? asked Gohan.

"Sticking by my teammate." Goten responded.

Mako, Gohan and the girls looked confused "We were gonna tell you that we joined Adrian's team." said Bolin.

The answer shocked everyone "But what about team avatar?" asked Korra.

"And Goten, what about team dragon ball?" asked Videl.

"Don't worrie." said Goten.

"We're still apart of team avatar and dragon ball, but it didn't feel right to leave Adrian all by himself." said Bolin.

everyone looked a little discouraged, Mako resumed the conversation between him and Adrian "I'm still going to arrest them!" Adrian tried to think of something "Wait, what if they disbanded their gang?" Asked Adrian.

Agito and his gang had a "What did you say" Look on their faces, Mako raised an eyebrow in confusion "Yeah, this way they can change their ways and show their good side's."

"I'ed still have to press charges." said Mako.

"Mako, please!" Adrian begged.

"All right, enough!" said Agito.

"Be a man! Look if he want's to arrest then fine but we'er not going to make it easy on him." Agito face Mako, and while they were looking at each other Korra walked up and place her hand on Mako shoulder "They did help us rescue Adrian." Korra added.

"You can't be serious."

"Come on, I don't want you throne in jail and i can tell you don't want to lose your job." Mako then sighed "All right, fine, i won't arrest them."

Adrian then smile in relief "thank you, Mako."

"But."

"!?"

"If I don't say a word, and they do what you say and disband their gang, i tell anybody. deal?" Mako extended his arm with Adrian shook "deal."

Agito stepped foreword "What? Are you kidding me? What are we gonna do if we disband our gang?" The blue lotus members agreed in commotion "Aw, c'mon i'm sure that you and your gang have always wanted to do something with your live's other then be in a gang."

Agito was about to say something but paused and thought about it, he then sighed "All right, you win, c'mon gang we're going to tell everybody else and their not gonna like it." as the blue lotus members made their way back to their car's Agito stopped in the middle of his tracks "Hay kid." he said referring to Adrian.

"Thanks."

"No problem, i'm just glad your not headed to jail Agito."

"Uncle." Adrian looked in confusion "You can go ahead and call me Uncle, i don't mind it."

Adrian then smiled and ran to Agito and hugged him which made the team's laugh while Mako and Gohan smile "Your the best Uncle Agito." Agito had a dull look on his face "Don't breath into it."

After letting go of his pretend Uncle, Adrian went back to his friends "We're sorry about judging you." said Gohan.

"It's all right."

"No, it's not we shouldn't jumped to conclusions, just because you were part of the triads doesn't didn't meant you were all that bad." said Asami.

"Well don't worrie you still my friend's right?" everyone smiled and nodded which made Adrian smile too "One more thing." said Mako.

"Yeah?" Adrian asked, Mako and Gohan hit Adrian upside the head "Ow, what was that for?"

"for calling us insane!" said Gohan.

Adrian then rubbed his head and Korra chuckled softly "C'mon guys let's go." everyone then walked back to Asami's satomobile, while Adrian has a upset look on his face "jerks!" He refereeing to Mako and Gohan And they look back but then ignore him and walk off.

 **the end of chapter 3**

* * *

 **hay everyone sorry i took so long but i really hope you like what i wrote because there's a lot more where that came from.**


	11. Chapter 11 the other world 1: the freak

the Legend of z: memories

 **I know in my last fic i made it a little to lone so i'm gonna keep this short but the story's the same long as my other's.**

 **p.s. to all the people who are probably wondering how Gohan, Videl and Goten ended up in the avatar world. well this is the answer to your question.**

 **chapter 4 The other world part 1: the freak**

Announcer: Bolin and Goten have decided to join their new friend Adrian and his team: freedom fighters. but in a shocking twist, team avatar and team dragon ball have discovered some shocking secrets about Adrian: He's was in the triads, he was a blue lotus member one of republic city's most wanted crime gang in the entire city and he was the pretend nephew of the crime-lord: Agito. what other secrets dose the mysterious Adrian have?

At the sato estate before Asami housed Mako and Bolin's family. Videl asked Asami to help her with her training, while Asami was wearing protective gear Videl punched the punching mitts no Asami's hand's.

The training went on until Videl stopped punching, "Thanks for the help Asami." Videl said as she reached for the glass of water on a table "So, you really do this because your dad's a martial arts master?" Asami said taking off the mat's on her hand's.

Videl then wiped her face with the towel she had on during training "Well, when your the daughter of a martial arts star, you have to follow in his footsteps." Videl noted.

"But not the kind of footsteps that let fame and fortune got to you head." both Videl and Asami laughed, just then the thoughts of Asami's father run through her head which caught Videl's attention "You ok?" she asked in concern to Asami's depressed face.

"I'm fine." she said acting like nothing happened.

Videl then narrowed her eyebrow's, then looked at the training equipment "So. you wanna get back to training? she said pounding her fist to her hand.

"No, thanks." said Asami "Training with you is starting to hurt. A lot." she shaking her hand.

"Whoops. sorry."

Asami let of a small chuckle "It's all right, people usually think that i'm daddy's helpless little girl but i can handle myself." Videl then smiled "that's what i like about you. Your not some prissy pushover rich girl, like people think you are."

"thanks!"

"So, what now?" Videl asked.

Asami thought for a minute, then something came to mind "Let's pay Mako and Gohan a visit."

"Sure. hopefully Mako hasn't arrested Gohan." the two then laughed."

* * *

 **At Mako's And Bolin's apartment.**

A knock on the door was heard and Mako went to answer it. he opened the door and saw Asami and Videl "Oh, hey guys." said Mako.

"Hi." said Asami.

The girl's went inside the apartment and sat on the couch, just then Gohan came out "Hey, guys."

"Hay, Gohan." said Videl.

Asami looked at Mako "So, do you have work?" she asked.

"Nope." said Mako.

"Chief Beifong Only give's me a day-off a month, so i'm just wondering what i'm gonna to do today."

"Really?" said Videl.

Mako nodded "The way you tolled us about her, you made it sound like she's a military dictator." said Videl with a awkward smile.

"She's hard on the outside, but inside she care's about her officers, although i've never seen it." Asami then giggled then looked around "Hay, where's Goten and Bolin?"

The question caught Videl's attention as well "Come to think of it, yeah where are they? hopefully their not getting into more trouble with Adrian."

"No. Adrian's at the island training with Korra and Tenzin, and Bolin and Goten are at the pro-bending arena." said Mako.

"They are?" asked Asami.

Mako nodded, Videl then spoke up "What's pro-beading?"

the question grabbed Mako's and Asami's attention "Yeah, what is it?" said Gohan.

"Your kidding?" asked Mako.

"Do i look like i'm kidding?"

Mako then moved his eye's to Asami and she did the same, Mako then cleared his throat "Pro-bending, as Bolin would put it is a place were people come to watch bender's beat each other up in peace."

Gohan then make's a 'what' face at Mako "Look how 'bout we show you? let's go to the arena and you'll find out for yourselves." said Asami

Gohan look at Videl, the two then nodded "All right, then, let's go." said Mako.

Everyone then made their way out the door.

* * *

 **At the pro-bending arena.**

Mako, Asami, Gohan and Videl were all walking through the hallway of the arena, while Gohan and Videl looked around "Wow! this place is pretty cool!" said Videl.

"You should see the stadium." said Asami.

"Wait there's a stadium?" asked Gohan.

Asami faced Gohan, smiled and nodded. As all of them were heading to the gym Pabu Bolin's fire ferret ran outside of the gym "Whow, Pabu?" said Mako.

"Aw, how cute!" Videl said scratching Pabu behind the eye.

they heard a small explosion and rushed towards it, where they found Bolin and Goten sparing. All of them watched as Bolin and Goten were shooting disc's of earth and blast of light at each other, the each impact created a small explosion and small amounts of dust. As the two were still going at it Goten was flouting a foot in the air and rushed towards Bolin. the two both pulled back a fist, they were about to clash until they heard Videl's voice "What are you two, doing?"

Both Goten and Bolin looked and saw their brother's and Videl and Asami, Goten not noticing that his still flying towards Bolin, smacked right into him and they both ending up on the ground. Everyone then rushed towards them "Are you two, all right?" asked Asami.

Both Bolin and Goten lifted themselves of the ground and rubbed their head's "Yeah, we're ok." said Goten.

"Ok!?" said said Gohan.

"Goten, you could have really hurt yourself!"

"And Bolin, what were you thinking? fighting in a place like this."

Bolin waved his hand's in surrender "Whow, Whow, calm down Mako, Goten asked me to spar with him and i couldn't think of any other place to spar, so this was my back up plan!"

Mako then groaned, then he looked around "Where's Toza?"

"He left a little while ago."

"Good because i'm pretty sure who ever this guy is, he wouldn't like to find the gym destroyed in front of his eyes!" said Gohan

Bolin and Goten looked around and saw the damage they caused, that both babbled exclaimingly "Oh, man we're dead!" Bolin exclaim.

"B-But I-I'm just a little kid. i don't want to die!" exclaimed Goten.

"Me nether!"

Goten and Bolin held each other in fear while Videl looked around the gym "Whow, this place is awesome." Videl said Admiring the gym "Hay Asami. maybe we should train here sometime."

Asami smiled nervously and felt her hand throb from the training they did earlier. she caressed her hand hoping the throbbing to stop, Goten and Bolin were still panicking, do to the mess they made of the gym. they thought they were dead meat "Will you two quit freaking out!" Mako demanded.

"Sorry!" Bolin exclaimed.

"See? this is the drama i have to put up with!" Mako explained to Gohan.

"At least your dealing with something small!" said Gohan.

The two then sighed "It's not easy being an older brother." the two said at the same time.

"You know what it's like huh?"

Gohan eyes looked at his brother cowering with Bolin and back to Mako and lowered them "More then you'll ever know."

Both Goten and Bolin still whimpering until Mako sighed "fine We'll help you clean up." he said with his palm too his head.

Both Bolin and Goten stopped their fearful whimpering and let out a cheer of relief "Thanks bro, your my hero!" said Bolin.

* * *

 **At Air temple island**

Mako, Gohan, Videl, Asami, Goten and Bolin arrived at the air temple with both Bolin and Goten unbearable thanking their brother's no-stop until Mako yelled at the two of them to stop in annoyance.

As everyone made their way up to the temple's house where Tenzin and his family is Korra came outside of the house and saw her friends "Hay guys!" said said.

"Hay sweetie!" Mako said walking over to his girlfriend where she kissed him on the cheek when he was close enough.

Goten immaturely let out a kissing sound which made Bolin let out a small noticeable snicker, Mako turned away from Korra to shot a glare at Bolin and Goten who stopped before Mako caught them.

Mako looked back at his girlfriend "So ready to go?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

Everyone then walked to the steps of the temple until the airbender kids raced at them with their air scooters "Look out!" shouted Ikki.

Everyone then stopped to watch the air scooter race that was happening with Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. when the race was over it was Ikki who was the winner "Wo, oh!" cheered Ikki.

"Nice job, Ikki" said Korra.

Ikki then smiled "But i'm sure i can do better."

"What!?" Ikki said furiously.

Korra smiled smugly "I'll take you on anytime, anywhere." said Ikki

"Whatever."

As the group headed out Goten stopped and went back to congratulate Ikki "Hay, Ikki that was really Cool."

"R-Really."

"Yeah, you were awesome and you Guy's too."

"Thanks." said Jinora.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." said Meelo.

The praise made Ikki cheeks turn red with embarrassment at that time Gohan then called out for Goten, Goten then ran off to join the group while Ikki's cheeks were still red. As soon as Goten caught up to the group they started walking again "ugh, after all the training i do day-in and day-out, it's nice when i have some free time afterwords." Korra said with her hand's behind her head.

"It must be really boring, huh?" asked Goten.

"Goten!" Gohan said in a scolding tone.

"Nan, not really just exhausting." Korra said yawning and stretching out her arm's.

"I can't imagine who Adrian must fell right now." said Videl.

"Actually Adrian finds it really fun."

Videl eye's then widen "Really?"

"Yeah, i see him give his 100% in training. Remember how when we did the gate exercise?"

Videl nod's her head "Adrian wouldn't stop or move on until he finished it. i mean talk about a stubborn student."

"hay speaking of Adrian where is he?" asked Bolin.

"I don't know, i haven't seen him all day." said Korra.

"Probable causing trouble again." Mako said with a sure look on his face that Adrian hadn't changed despite their deal.

"No, that can't be it, remember Adrian pretend uncle disbanded his gang and Adrian made that deal with you which Agito made as well." said Gohan.

"Then were else could he be?"

Both Bolin and Goten thought "Oh, we have an idea where he might be." said Goten.

* * *

 **At the beach part of the island**

Watching the waves riding up against on the sand and felling the gentle breeze of the wind Adrian was sitting on a rock just starring at republic city from a distance, just nothing but staring with a dull, lifeless look on his face, he stared and stared as if he were in a trance until he heard Korra's voice call out to him which made him which made him break from his staring, when Korra and the other arrived Adrian hopped off the rock "Hay, guys." he said with a normal tone.

"Hay." said Korra.

"What are you doing here?" asked Videl.

"Nothing, just looking at the city." Adrian answered.

Everyone look at Adrian, for some reason he seemed different then he normally seems to be "Hay, are you, Ok?" asked Asami.

"I-I'm fine, why?"

"You just, i don't know, don't seem like you." said Korra.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Asked Asami.

"Yeah, just trained a little to hard today, that's all."

The difference in how Adrian was acting right now started to build a small amount of worrie "I tend to give my 100% whenever i have homework or-"

"Wait, homework?" said Gohan.

"Yeah."

with the awkwardness of what they all just herd Mako turned to Korra "Tenzin gives you two homework." Korra nodded in disagreement.

"No, i go to school."

the words that came from his mouth shocked everyone "You go to school?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? don't you guys go to school?"

"Well if you call training with Tenzin school-work."

"Wait." said Goten as he took a step forward.

"You go to school."

Adrian nods "Like school, school!?" said Bolin.

Adrian nods again "Like where you go to learn and have to do hand-writin Homework." said Videl.

Adrian nods a third time, the stunned look on everybody's face caught Adrian's attention "Well, so what the big fuss. like i asked don't any of you go to school?"

"Well me and Gohan go to school."

Adrian then looked Mako and Bolin "What about you guys?"

"Au. No." said Bolin.

"What about you Asami?"

"No, i was homed-schooled."

"Huh."

Adrian then looked back at the city and started to look a little tranced-out. After getting a closer look, Korra saw a sad look on Adrian's face the same look she had when she was still fighting the Equalists "Adrian." she started.

"Are you sure, your all right?"

"Yeah, you seem a little, i don't know, not you." said Videl.

"It's nothing. really." he said his voice depressed.

"Hay, i know, let's go to the city!"

"Come on, Adrian. you can tell us." said Asami as she sat next to both of them."

"Yeah. if somethings bothering you then tell us." said Videl.

"Really, it's nothing, i swear." He said trying to force his voice to make it sound like him.

Adrian then hopped off his rock and began to walk to the temple. everyone's worrie grew even more, as for the time they spent with him, Adrian has never acted so distant. Remembering the other day how he acted, Bolin and Goten caught up to Adrian to see if everything's all right "Adrian are you sure everything's all right" said Bolin.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, we've never seen you this way." said Goten.

"I'm fine, really!" Adrian voice raised a little higher.

"We just want to make sure your ok-." Bolin said preparing to placing a friendly hand on Adrian's shoulder "Stop!" Adrian shouted slapping away Bolin's hand.

"Ow!" Bolin cried out and hissed in pain.

Adrian turned to face Bolin and Goten with a face of fierce anger causing them both to back away in shock. The dramatic moment of Adrian's shouting died down, Everyone was in shock, they had never seen Adrian so upset, let alone hear him shout once. Adrian realized at what he did his anger turned too horror "G-Guys." he said horrified at what he did.

Bolin and Goten backed away slowly as Adrian tried to see if Bolin was ok, Adrian backed away, he felt his knees wobbling and fell down, Adrian breathing was heavy and hard, tears began to well up, he began to sob "I-I'm sorry!" his voice was breaking.

Everyone was even more shocked and more worried, from the time they have know Adrian they never seen him sad at all, they only seen his smiling and happy, Adrian continued to sob until Bolin and Goten went to see what was wrong "Adrian, what's wrong?" Bolin asked concerned.

"Guys, please just stop." Adrian's Voice crooked and sad.

"Come on, if somethings wrong, tell us."

Adrian raised his head to see Mako's hand on his shoulder "Yeah, none of us like seeing our friend upset." said Gohan.

Adrian's crying continued for a short moment, he took a moment to compose himself, he took a deep breath to calm down "Ok, i'll talk."

"Wait." said Asami.

"We're all going to the city walk around the city. Adrian why don't you come with us?" Asami placed her hand on Adrian's back, which he didn't smack away.

Adrian took another deep breath and nodded "Sure, i'd actually like that."

* * *

 **At republic city**

As the group was walking through the city Everyone was listening Adrian "I Guess i'm just a little homesick. that's all."

"Homesick!?" said Korra

"That's why, you slapped my little brother?!" Mako asked anger.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's, Ok. but it still hurt!" said Bolin.

"Sorry."

"Adrian, If that was the problem, then why didn't you tell us?" asked Asami.

"Because I don't know how i got to the city in the first place."

The answer took everyone by surprise "You mean, you have amnesia?" asked Videl.

Adrian shook his head 'no' and answered "no, i mean i don't know how i got hear. one minute i'm at my house and the next minute some weird swirly thingy pops up out of nowhere and brings me hear!"

Gohan, Videl and Goten eye's widen when they heard the answer and stopped "Guys, what is it?" asked Mako.

"Adrian." Gohan said grabbing Adrian's attention "this swirly thingy, was it kind of a dark blue and yellow?"

Adrian's Eyes widen to Gohan's question 'yes' was what he nodded. "Wait, you mean, the same thing happed to you guys too?"

Gohan's Videl's and Goten's heads nod, with that Adrian Mouth opens and his eyes widen even more, he then took a moment to consider "Wait. Have you guys been here 10 days like i have?"

Gohan's, Videl's and Goten's mouth's opened in shock which made Adrian gasp in shock. As the conversation between Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten started to get to confusing for them to understand, Korra intervened "Ok, Guys! what are you talking about? What's this swirly thing and what do you mean none of you know how you got here in the first place."

"For real, do you guys know how you got here, yes or no?!" said Mako.

"And if their's something we can do to help then just tell us." said Asami.

Adrian growled in frustration "I don't know. it's just to confusing."

"look, why don't we just keep walking and maybe i'll come back to you." Bolin suggested.

"Yeah, maybe it's what we need right now." said Videl.

Everyone continued walking for awhile, when they got to a certain block Adrian look at it and gasped which grabbed everyone's attention "Adrian?" asked Korra.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

Adrian not listing to the others and continued to look at the block and remember's what's to special about. Without saying why, Adrian takes off "Adrian, hold on!" said Videl as she and the others chase Adrian.

Adrian continued to run until he turns and stops at an alley, with everyone catching up that all find Adrian in the alley "Adrian don't take off like that, you don't know if you'll run into those thugs again. " said Videl.

Adrian just stood their and Korra and the team's just looked at him "Adrian?" Adrian then till's his head down.

"his is where-" he stops and walk further into the alley "This is where i came to the city."

"Here?" Asked Asami.

Adrian nodded, everyone then up walks to Adrian, Bolin then slow try's to put a friendly hand on Adrian's shoulder, only this time Adrian didn't smack away, instead he says "Thanks." but in a sad tone, everyone looks around the alley "So, this is where you came into the city from?" Asked Korra.

Adrian nods "i was brought to the city by that swirly thing i told you about. the same one that i assume, that brought you 3 here?" he gestured to Gohan, Videl and Goten.

The 3 nod their head's yes, Adrian look away from the 3 and looked back at the alley "i what's happening back home?" Adrian said walking out of the hand placed on his shoulder and a bit further into the alley "My Mom, my Dad, my dog, my older brother must be worried sick by now and-".

"Wait, wait, wait you have an older brother, Adrian?" asked Bolin.

"Wow, cool!" said Goten.

"Maybe that explain's why you 3 get along so well." said Asami.

"What is she talking about?" asked Adrian.

"Ok, ok we didn't tell over the past 10 days you've been here, but maybe now's a good time." said Bolin.

"What do you mean?"

"Adrian, i'm a little brother too."

Adrian's eye's widen at the words that came from, Bolin's mouth "And so am i!" Goten said cheerfully.

"Really?!" he said surprised "I thought you were the older brother." Adrian pointed to Bolin.

"And he was your younger brother." he said pointing to Goten.

"Why would you think that?" asked Mako.

"Because i see these 2 together a lot, and i mean a lot, a lot."

"Well you thought wrong." Videl said putting her hand on her hip.

"Mako's my older brother." said Bolin.

"And Gohan's my older brother." said Goten.

"I kind of still find it hard to believe." Adrian said scratching his head.

"Why?" asked Bolin.

"Because, you 2 act more like brothers around each other, then you do around those two."

Mako and Gohan both crossed their arms and Looked at Adrian with a dull look on their faces, Adrian looked at Mako and Gohan and smiled nervously which made Goten and Bolin laugh and Adrian along with them when he heard them laughing "Your pretty funny." said Bolin.

"Thanks." Adrian said finally letting out a smile that looked more like him.

"Their we go. Now your starting to look more like you." said Gohan.

Adrian then smiled like his normal self and Goten and Bolin smiled too, as quickly as Adrian's smile was put on his face it disappeared, Adrian then turned away from the other's and looked at the other side of the alley, slumped down and inhaled and exhaled, a look of sadness was on his face "I wanna go home." he said in a sad manner.

Korra then walked towards and sat down next to him "Don't worrie Adrian. we'll help you find your way home."

Adrian couldn't help but hear how hollow those words sounded "Everyone."

Adrian's state got worse and while Korra was trying to help Adrian, out of nowhere a circle-like object appeared in front of Korra And Adrian. Everyone including Korra and Adrian were stunned by it's appearance "What- What the heck is that thing?" Korra asked.

Adrian, Gohan, Goten and Videl's eye's widen, for they knew what it was, circle-like object with dark blue and yellow in it. the 4 gasped in surprise that it came back, Bolin walked up to see what it is "Bolin!" Mako said puling Bolin away from the circle-like object before he got too close.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I just want to see what it is."

"I don't think that a good idea." said Korra.

Adrian then realized that, that object was what brought him to the city in the first place. As soon as he had the chance Adrian ran strait to the object "Adrian what are you doing?" asked Korra.

Adrian ran strait into the circle which made everyone gasp. Gohan, Videl and Goten followed Adrian into the circle "Guys wait!"said Asami.

As team avatar took in what just happened that just disoriented them Korra shook it off "We have to go after them!"

"Korra, we don't even know where that thing lead's." said Mako.

"Well, were about to find out." Korra fearlessly leaped into the circle.

"Korra!" Mako then let of a grunt of frustration and looked back at Asami and Bolin "Come on."

both of them node and the 3 leap into the circle.

* * *

 **At the other end of the circle**.

"Ow!" Adrian said coming out of the circle and landed hard on his front.

Adrian got up off the ground and heard the scream's of Gohan Videl and Goten, them came out of the circle and land on a surprised Adrian "oops. Sorry Adrian." said Gohan.

"It's Ok. And look on the bright side at lest it can't get any worse."

(But he was wrong) Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten heard the voices of other people coming from the circle and it turned out to be Korra and the rest of team Avatar. they landed on their friend's and the 8 were on top of each other "Well it looks like everyone's here." Gohan said in a pressure filled voice do to being pressed on from the other's.

Everyone untangle and stood up a little sore "Hey guys look!" Bolin shouted.

The circle that brought them their was starting to shrink "No! Wait!" Mako shouted followed by a grunt of frustration.

"No." said Asami.

Everyone upset and frustrated that the circle that brought them to who-knows-were just up and left them. "So, where are we anyway?" asked Bolin.

"How should we know!" Gohan shouted.

"Hay don't yell at him! unless we're mistake, you guys jumped into that thing with no warning!" said Mako.

Gohan and Mako looked like they were about to break out into a fight, only to be halted by their girlfriend's "Arguing and yelling at each other is not helping here." Asami added.

Mako and Gohan calmed down after hearing that statement. ounce everyone, except Adrian because was still looking at the spot that the circle brought to hoping it would come back, that all looked around and took in a strange new scenery "What is this place. where are we?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, and why is it almost night?" Asami added noticing the sun starting to set, when it was bright and sunny a while ago.

As Adrian turned back to see his friend's and looked at the scenery, his eye's widen and mouth opened, he took in everything and remembered the scenery he was in. out of nowhere Adrian took off "Adrian! wait!" said Korra.

Adrian ran until he stopped at a medium sized house and walked up to it, team avatar and dragon ball saw Adrian and stopped in the middle of their tracks "Adrian, what are you doing?" Korra shouted.

Adrian rang the door bell "Wait! you can't just ring the door bell of someone's house!" said Videl as she and the team's ran to the front the driveway of the house.

Hearing footsteps approaching the inside of the door, a slim, light skinned women with brown eye's, neck-length black hair covering her ear's, wearing a soft yellow blouse, brown shorts and black sandles. ounce she open's the door and see Adrian, her eye's widen, her hand's are too her mouth and she shakes a little "Y-You." she says sadly.

"Hay." Adrian says in a teary voice.

The woman then wraps her arm's around Adrian and begins to cry and so did Adrian as he wrapped his arms around her , The 2 then fall slowly to the floor "Mike! Alex! Come here quick!" the woman calls out.

"What is it, Serena?" A Man and a teenage young man Both having black hair, and light skin, the man was wearing a white shirt and dark green work shorts and light brown work boots, he also had grayish brown eye's and a muscular build. the teenage had a slight muscular build, he was slim had on a gray t-shirt, dark blue shorts and gray shoes, his eye's were dark brown. As the man and teenager saw the woman on the grown they saw Adrian "Hay guys." Adrian said still in tears.

The man and teenager were in shock they both shook and tears started to build in their eye's, they went over to the woman and Adrian. team avatar and Dragon ball looked confused as to what just happened. Adrian took a moment to wipe away his tears "Mom, Dad, Big Bro!" the words shocked the team's "I'm home!" Adrian said in tearful joy.

* * *

 **Later that night when the sun finally set and the sky was dark**

Adrian continued to explain to his family where he's been "And that's where I've been all this time."

"Republic city?" Serena said confused.

"That's where you've been?" said Alex.

Adrian nodded. as the conversation ended, Adrian went to give his family a hug "I've missed all of you so much."

"And so have we!" Serena said overwhelmed with the happiness her son home.

"When you disappeared into that circle. we were so worried about." said Alex.

"I'm sorry of you were worried. but it was ok, i was all right because i had them." Adrian gestured to Korra and the others.

"thank you, all" said Serena.

Korra and the others took the words of thanks "Mom, Dad, Bid bro these are some friend's i made when i was away."

"I'm Korra."

"Mako."

"I'm Bolin.

"My name's Asami."

"I'm Videl."

"I'm Gohan."

"And i'm Goten."

"It's nice to meet all of you I'm Serena, Adrian's Mom.

"And i'm his Dad Alex."

"I'm Mike."

"Oh, so your his older brother." said Bolin.

Mike nodded "And hmm hay where's-" Adrian was cut off by barking coming from a dog.

"Hay, Boy i missed you." the dog Adrian held was short and brown, the dog was licking Adrian as it missed him "Guy's meet the 5th member of my family: licky."

"licky?" said Mako.

"Why'ed you name him that?" asked Korra.

"Because he loves to lick people a lot." a happy licky was licking Adrian "(chuckle) see?!"

Licky continued to lick Adrian out of joy "Ha, ha, ha Ok, Ok, i get it. i missed you too."

"Well now i see why Naga likes you." said Korra.

"Who's Naga?" asked Mike.

"My best friend." Korra shot a glance and Alex understood what she meant by best friend.

Adrian's mother then got off the couch she was sitting on "All right, Licky that's enough" she said smiling.

"All right, Adrian it's late you should be getting to bed. remember you have school tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, mom, i just got home. can't i stay up a little longer?"

"Your not using an excuse to get out of sleeping at your regular time." she said arcing and eyebrow.

"All right, fine. But can i at lest show my friends around first?"

Serena look at her husband who smiled then looked back at her son "All right, but don't stay up to long."

Adrian smiled with excitement and hug his mother in gratitude, Adrian then show his house to his friend's he show them the living room, the kitchen, the backyard which had a pool to everyone's surprise, the bedrooms and the office. when Adrian finished showing his friends he got ready to go to sleep for school tomorrow "And what about all of you?" Alex asked Korra and everyone else.

Korra and everyone else looked at each other because they knew they didn't know where they were going to stay for the night "Actually Mom, Dad is it Ok if my friends sleep here for the night?" asked Adrian

"Why?" asked Serena.

"Because their new in town and they don't have a place to sleep." Serena and Alex looked at each other deciding what to do "Please."

Alex and Serena smiled "Alright."said Serena.

"I'll make up the guest bed." said Alex.

Korra and everyone smiled in relief knowing they have a place to stay for the night.

* * *

 **the next morning**

Korra and everyone else were asleep in the living-room but Goten and Bolin woke up the second they smelled food "Amm, something smells good!" said Bolin.

While his and Goten eye's were still a little droopy from waking up they could see Adrian's mother Serena making food. when Serena stopped she saw Goten and Bolin awake "Oh, good morning you two."

they greeted Serena with Good morning and asked what she was making she answered that she was making breakfast for Adrian and asked Bolin and Goten to wake Adrian up. The two answered "Yes" they both went and saw that Adrian and his brother were still asleep, Bolin and Goten went to give Adrian a nudge to wake him up but he saw still asleep, so they shook him a little and he was still asleep, out of option's both Bolin and Goten took a deep breath "Adrian!" they shouted.

Adrian screamed in surprise. he was awake and so was his brother, Adrian grabbed his pillow and whacked both Bolin and Goten, they both fell on Mike "Hay!" said Mike.

Adrian got his pillow and was ready to attack "Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed Bolin.

Adrian saw Bolin and Goten on top of Mike "Goten, Bolin what the heck you guys?" Adrian said Morning anger.

"Sorry!" said Goten.

"Your Mom asked us to wake you up."

Adrian then faced palmed then sighed "Ok, but next time, don't scare me like that."

A little while after Adrian got dressed and ate his breakfast Korra and Everyone woke up "Oh, morning guys." said Adrian.

Korra yawned and greeted Adrian and so did everyone else, ounce Adrian finished and got his backpack he headed towards school. After while Korra and everyone else thought about their current situation, they know their not in Republic city anymore and wondered what their going to do now, with that in mind they decided it'ed be best if they looked around and see if anything would look familiar.

* * *

 **at the city they are in now**

Everything was different then how their normally use to things they city, the technology and the experience. light but brighter, car's but more different then how they they were back home, the fashion less then what they normally wear and the people who they normally see. after a while of looking around Adrian's hometown everyone decided to go back to the house.

* * *

 **Back at Adrian's house**

After taking in the experience they just did team Avatar and Dragon ball were sure they were not in Republic city anymore "Well that was interesting." said Asami.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Goten said happy.

"Well don't get to use to it." said Mako.

"Why not?" asked Bolin.

"Because, as soon as Adrian get's back from school we're going back to Republic city." said Korra.

"What, why?"

"Were don't belong here, where every here is." Videl noted.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Listen, Bolin we all have our own lives to get back too. Adrian's home, so we should be getting back home too." said Mako.

"And that Go's for us Goten." said Gohan.

Both Goten and Bolin pouted at the sound of leaving right away "Ok, so when dose Adrian get back from school?" asked Korra.

"let's ask Serena, she'll know." said Asami.

As Korra and her friend's went to go talk to Serena, Serena walk into the kitchen "Oh, hi everyone."

"Hey, Serena." said Korra.

"Yes."

"When dose Adrian get out of school exactly?"

Serena look at the living room clock "Actually, right now, i was planing on walking to go pick him since his school's really close to the house-"

"We'll go get him."

"Really?"

"Sure, we don't mind."

"All right."

Serena gave team Avatar and dragon ball directions to Adrian's school and like that the two teams were off to school.

* * *

 **thanks for reading don't for get to review and i'll up lode more as soon as i can**


	12. Chapter 12

Legend of z: memories

 **and now all of you are gonna get you answer about how Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten ended up in the avatar world**

Everyone with the directions given to them by Serena made it to Adrian's school "So this is it, huh." said Korra.

"Yup, this is the place." Mako said looking at the directions.

The directions led them to the school "Spirit valley High school" everyone waited for Adrian to come out they waited on the other street of the school until they heard the school bell ring and all the student's we dismissed to go home "Look!" said Goten.

Goten pointed spotting Adrian Everyone went to get him. Adrian saw his friends and smiled with a little confusion "How did they get here?" he thought.

As Adrian took off to join up with his friends until someone stuck out their leg and tripped him. Korra and everyone else saw Adrian fall "Well, well, well look who we have here." A boy said cracking his knuckles this boy had short Black hair, blue eyes, light skin he had on a black shirt under a white vest, blue pants that were held up by a sand colored belt, two black wrist bands and gray shoes.

The boy looked at Adrian "If it isn't, Adrian. where have you been? we've been getting bored without you."

Adrian got up dusted of and groaned "What do you want Mark?" Mark walked up a little "What? can't a friend worrie about another?"

Adrian that walked away "Your no friend of mine." he said turning back.

Mark now mad walked up to Adrian, grabbing his shoulder, turning Adrian around to face him and punched him in the face. Korra and everyone else witnessed Adrian falling down "Boys, get him up." Nick commanded the two boys behind.

the two boy forced Adrian up and and held him still. none of the other kids did nothing but watch as if they wanted Adrian to suffer "Let this be a warning!" Mark said pulling back his fist.

Korra and everyone else rushed towards Adrian to help him. As Mark was about to punch Adrian again out of nowhere someone grabs Marks fist and stops him and punched him. another person got one of the two boy to let go of Adrian by twisting his arm the other boy let go of Adrian and ran to Mark and the other. just then two other people were by Adrian slowly and gently picking him up "Adrian are you ok?" one of them said.

the people that helped Adrian were two boys and two girl "Chris, Courtney, Brianna, Issac, thanks guys." Adrian said a little dizzy from the punch.

Korra and the others stopped right after they saw what happened and we relieved that Adrian was Ok. Mark Wanted to punch back but one of his friends thought that now was not a good time since the principal was out-side to see what the commotion was. Mark got frustrated and walked away "This isn't over freak!" he cried out.

Adrian got angry after hearing that but quickly let it go. the principal came to check on the students after he did Adrian along with his friends left the school ground were they saw Korra and everyone else "Adrian!" Bolin and Goten called out worried.

Team avatar and dragon ball gathered around the 5 "Are you ok?" asked Asami.

"i'm fine, don't worrie about it."

"Your fine?!" Videl said confused "Adrian you have a bruise on your cheek and your saying your fine."

"Yes."

"No, We'll take you home and get you patched up-" said Korra but was cut off.

"I'm fine, all right!?" the force of his voice and straight yet somewhat annoyed face he had on build awkwardness around them "Adrian, you don't have to be so rude, you know." the girl said.

"Your right, i'm sorry guys."

Korra and everyone else took the apology but still felt that something was up "anyway. guys that's are my friends that i told you about. the one's i made while i was away. This is Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Gohan, Videl and Goten."

Korra and the others introduced themselves "It's nice to meet you i'm Courtney." the honey blonde, light skin girl said.

"I'm Brianna." the long black haired, light skin girl said.

"My name's Chris." the short black haired, tan skin boy said.

"And i'm Isaac." the the short black haired, glasses wearing, light skin boy said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." said Asami.

"So you guys are Adrian's friends?" asked Goten.

"You got it." said Chris.

"You all got to school together?" asked Bolin.

Brianna nodded which answered Bolin's question "So, Adrian what do you wanna do?" said Isaac.

"Well, i wanna finish the homework that i got first."

"Aw, come on, Adrian you just got back and your acting like that again?" said Chris.

"Again?" said Korra.

"In-case you didn't know. Adrian's got a bit of a bad working habit." said Brianna.

"Oh, don't worrie i'm well aware of that." Korra said and she and Brianna chuckled "Hay!" said Adrian.

"Look, i wanna finish it now it now so it won't be extra homework for the summer."

"You have a point." said Isaac.

"All right, but tomorrow we're doing something together, no objections." Courtney said waving her finger at Adrian.

"All right, i guess i don't have a choice. i'll get my homework done and tomorrow so we can goof -off."

"Deal."

the stoplight light turned from red to green and Adrian's friend's let waving goodbye "See you tomorrow, Adrian!" said Courtney.

Adrian waved back "See ya!"

Adrian, Korra and the other's walked off back to Adrian's house. along the way Goten tapped Adrian's wrist to grab his attention "Yes. Goten?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, who was that guy?"

"Do you mind if we don't get into it right now?"

"No! We wanna know who was that guy picking on you!" Korra demanded.

Adrian sighed "His name's Mark." Adrian then grew frustrated "Look, guys now's not the time i just want to go home please!" Adrian bagged.

Realizing how much his been through the other's decided to hold of on their questions foe now and take Adrian home. (But they'll get their answers)

* * *

 **just arriving at the house**

Adrian and the other's entered the house "Hay, sweetie welcome home!" Serena said happily.

"Hi mom."

Serena noticed that bruises on Adrian and gasped "Adrian what happened to you?" Adrian looked at his bruises "Oh, these? i kind of had it rough in p.e this time." Adrian said with a smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. were just playing basketball, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Serena said lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, mom, really." Adrian said as sure as he could sound.

"All right."

"listen, mom i'm gonna go do my homework."

"But you just got back. Don't you wanna relax?"

"Don't worrie it's not a lot." Adrian said taking off to do his homework before stopping "Oh, almost forgot!"

Adrian went back, kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged her "I'm home, mom."

"Welcome, home honey." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around her son to embrace him. After Adrian took off Korra walked to Serena too really tell her what had happened to Adrian "Serena, listen how Adrian really got so banged up was because..."

"It's all right, i know." she said cutting of korra "That same bully, huh?"

"You know?" Asked Asami.

Serena nodded "This isn't the first time Adrian's pretended that nothing's wrong, you know."

"Really?" asked Bolin.

"It's been like this for as long as i can remember."

"Well, then, why doesn't he do something about it." asked Videl.

"I don't know and he refuses to say, why." Korra and the rest of the krew all looked at each other in concern after hearing what Serena said.

* * *

 **in the office**

Adrian was doing his homework and was about to was still a few pages to go from finishing. the krew went to check on Adrian "Adrian." said Korra

Adrian let out a "hmm" to let them know they had his attestation "Can, We talk." said Videl.

"Not, now busy."

"Adrian it's important." said Korra.

"I'm sure it is but guys i'm almost done can't this wait till-"

Korra slammed her hand on the table which started some tension in the room "Adrian, why'ed you just let those kids pick on you?" Adrian hand was to his face "Guys, please i'm busies. Can't we talk about this later?"

"No, answer the question first!" Adrian was still focused on his homework which annoyed Korra. She growled as she grabbed Adrian's homework crumpled it into a ball and threw it away in the trash. Adrian slammed his hands on the desk and stood up "Get Out!" He demanded.

"Adrian, what is your problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it! just get out now i wanna be alone!"

Korra growled and left Adrian The krew did as they were tolled and left as well. Bolin and Goten were still looking at their friend they have never seen him so angry before or at all, they left and the room was all to Adrian he got the homework that Korra turned into a ball and continued working on it. tears track down Adrian's face all the while he was working on his homework

* * *

 **Outside to house**

After being tolled to leave him in peace Korra's annoyance was written all over her face she let out a grunt "What's his problem?!"

Videl also grunted "I know, right?"

"Forget him." Mako said standing up "Let him be grumpy. we need to figure out a way to get back to republic city."

"Yeah, and get away from mister grouchy pants in their." said Korra.

The krew saw Serena's car parking in the driveway and her and Mike coming out with groceries "Hello, everyone." She greeted them in a friendly tone.

"Hay, Serena." Serena say the annoyance that the krew had and bent an eyebrow "is, something wrong?"

"It's Adrian." Videl said bitterly.

"What about Adrian?"

Korra let out a grunt "ugh, what is wrong with him? all we wanted to do was talk to him and he ignored us and plants his nose to his stupid homework! I mean all we're trying to do is help him!"

"Oh, i see." Serena said in a tone that make it sound like she knows what they meant.

"(growl) why dose he have to be like this?"

"it's not his fault." the answer caught everyone's attention "Ok, come inside and i'll tell you everything."

the krew made their way inside the house behind Serena.

* * *

 **inside the house**

waiting at the dinner table (But not really getting any dinner) team avatar and dragon ball wondered what Serena was talking about. After waiting for what seemed like hour's Serena came to the dinner table and showed a photo to the team's "Aw, is the you guys?!" asked Bolin.

Serena nodded. the photo showed a picture of a younger Serena, her husband and two sons one a 10-year old and one a 6-year old "So, Serena this is you and your husband." said Asami.

"Right."

"This must be mike." said Gohan.

noticing the child with a big smile on his face both Bolin and Goten chuckled "Oh, we'ed know that smile anywhere ha Goten" Goten nodded "Miss. Serena is this Adrian?"

Serena nodded. after looking at the picture Korra looked at Serena "He looked so happy."

"Yes." Serena said in a tearfully manner. she began to sob. the team's looked worried and tried to make her feel better "No. i'm fine."

Korra's eye's shifted back and forth from the picture to Serena "Serena can we ask why Adrian is like this?"

trying to compose herself Serena wiped her tears and breathed in and out slowly before saying anything "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Mako.

Serena sighed before speaking "When Adrian was born he was bone with a rare heart diseases that slowdown his heart rate." the team's were in awe "normally a diseases like this could be treated but this was different."

"Different how?" asked Korra.

"that was no type of treatment that could help Adrian at his infant stage and I've read that it affects adult. but Adrian was different. Adrian's heart began to beat slower and slower and the doctor's told us that it was to dangerous to operate on his heart because he was only a newborn and the operation to his heart could have..." Serena stopped before she planted her face to her hand's in tears and the team's were in devastation "as the days passed Adrian time was passing to and i was completely devastated when i thought are newborn child was going to die an infant."

"So, how is Adrian alive today?" asked Korra.

"One, day their was a meteor shower at the mountain's outside the city. we wanted Adrian to see something beautiful before he passed. then out of nowhere a star fell from the sky when it landed it made a huge impact we went to see it when it broke open we saw a beautiful rainbow colored stone we ever seen. we brought Adrian to see it and then something that it hoped would for a long time. Adrian opened his eyes and smiled."

"Why, was that you had you had hoped for?" asked Korra.

"Because, when he was born he had never smiled or opened his eyes." the team's were in shock especially Goten and Bolin "That can't be healthy." said Goten.

"Yeah. i mean to not smile at all..." Bolin said before cut off.

"Guys!" said Gohan.

Goten and Bolin turned their head's to Serena and screamed in shock "Sorry." they said in unison.

"It's, Ok i know what you meant."

Both Bolin and Goten let out a sight of relief and Mako and Gohan had a embarrassed look in their face's do their brother's acting so childish "Anyway, back to that story." said Korra.

"Right. After we saw what happened we took the gem. but it was only a temporary solution. as we saw the gem could only cure Adrian if he was next to it so was took the gem to the doctor's and he took it to a scientist lab and made it into a cure for Adrian, he injected the cure it into his heart. and the most amazing thing happened." she paused then sobbed. "Adrian's disease was gone he was healthy and he was.. was" Serena to and cried "My Baby boy was going to live, happy and healthfully."

"That's amazing... but why is Adrian like he is now?" Asked Korra.

"After giving Adrian the cure and as he grew up he found out he had power's, at first he was excited. But not until after what happened. Adrian could never control his power's and when people saw what he could do they all treated him like he was a monster. he started practicing with them to get better control."

"That explains why Adrian looked like a natural." said Bolin and Goten nodded after.

"but the damage had already been done. when he turned 15 this is what he tolled me "Mom, if i a choice to die and not endure this or have theses power's then and go through what's happening to me everyday: then i'ed choose to just disappear.""

After hearing what they just heard the team's eye's widen and were in awe even more and more devastated. after telling the team's what her son had told her Serena began to cry "I don't know what's worse: my son telling me that or they fact that he's miserable every day and will be for the rest of his life. I love my son and i wanted to give birth to him. but." she stopped and continued to cry.

* * *

 **in the office**

Adrian was sitting no the chair, with his homework finish, curled up in a ball and a sad look on his face. it wasn't until team avatar and dragon ball showed. the second he saw them he scrambled to act like nothing's wrong and act like his normal "Hay, guys." he said in a normal tone.

"listen i...i wanna apologize for what happened earlier i didn't mean to snap like that." Adrian gave a forced smile and raise a hand of "hope you forgive me".

Korra extended her arm only to smack away Adrian's hand "Are you serious?!" she said in a angry tone which made Adrian confused.

"Your mother tolled us everything." said Mako in a stern voice.

Adrian lifted an eyebrow "Adrian we know about what happened when you were a baby." Bolin said in a normal voice.

"My mom told you the story didn't she?!" Adrian said annoyed and upset.

Videl lifted an eyebrow "Wait! you know the entire time." Adrian looked away and crossed his arms "Why'ed you lie to us?!" Asami demanded an answer.

Adrian simply threw his hands in the air and try'ed to walk out of the office only the be stopped by Videl grabbing his wrist "Don't walk away answer the question!" Videl demanded.

"Let. go. Videl." Adrian said in a demanding tone.

"Not until you answer the question!"

Adrian opened his hand and a ball of light appeared, Videl let go of Adrian's wrist, wanting to end the conversation on that note Adrian resumed walking "You know, what Adrian everyone's right about you!" said Korra.

"What?!"

"You are a freak!" Adrian's eyes widen and he got angry he quickly turned around and lit two balls of light in his hand's. Everyone got into a fighting stance, but not wanting to destroy his own house. Adrian put away the balls of light and walked away "Mom, i'm going to the park!" he called out.

"I'll be back soon." Adrian said as he walked out of the house "Ok, have-" she was cut of but the closing of the door.

"Fun."

"Oh no you don't, your not getting of that easy Adrian!" Korra growled as she made her way to the door with her friends right behind her. as soon as everyone left Serena had a concerned look on her face.

* * *

 **on the city streets**

After the dispute and being called a freak Adrian decided he need's some time alone. but unfortunately for him it wasn't in the cards for him since Korra and the other teams were right behind him. all the way Adrian did his best to stay at least 15 feet away from Korra and the other's "Adrian, answer the question." Korra demanded but Adrian silence response made her angrier only for her anger to be calmed down by her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder "Seriously, why won't you talk to us?" asked Bolin as he tried to get closer to Adrian.

"Bolin, stop." said Mako and Bolin stopped in his tracks.

"If he doesn't want to talk to us then let's just leave him alone."

As Adrian arrived at the park most people from school who recognized him just backed away to make a path for Adrian. Adrian walk over to the grassy part of the park only to find a certain bully from school "Hay, freak!" he called out.

Adrian let out a loud moan "Not you, ugh! i have enough on my plate to deal with." he said annoyed.

"Well, too bad. i still owe you for today." he said cracking his knuckles.

"You know what, forget it i'm leaving." He then turned around to walk away only to have Mark walk up behind him and punch him and knock him to the ground.

Korra and the others walked the rest of the way to the park "I don't understand why we're going to the park. If Adrian doesn't want us with him why are we even going?" Asked Mako.

"Why don't we just say we're going for us." said Videl.

"Adrian can act like a grump all he want's. but let's not let his bad attitude ruin our day." said Korra.

As the krew arrived they saw a group of kid hulled around in a circle, they want to see what's going on only to find mark relentless beating up Adrian. Adrian was getting beaten badly he had bruise's all over his body and every time he stood up from getting knocked down all he did was let himself get beaten which made Korra and the other's confused they wanted to step in only to remember what a jerk Adrian was let the beating continue except for Goten and Bolin who were stopped by their older brothers, Adrian huffed and puffed in pain "What's wrong freak? your not even trying to fight." Mark said with a creepy grin on his face.

Adrian wiggled and wobbled and didn't stand down "tch, fine i'll just end it now." Mark got into a stance, pulled his fist back "light's out freak!" Mark let loose the punch and as it was about to make contacted someone stopped it.

It was Korra "huh." Mark said surprised.

Korra let go of Mark's fist and went to check on Adrian "Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"What are you doing?" asked Mark.

"What dose it look like jerk i'm making sure he's ok." Korra answered.

"Wait, your with that freak?!"

"Quit calling him that. If anyone here's a freak it's you!"

Mark got anger at what korra said and grind his teeth together "Your lucky your a girl cause if not i'ed-"

"You'ed what exactly." a Voice turning out to be Mako's with a protective look on his face do to the fact his girlfriend was being threaten.

Mark turned his attention away from Mako and saw the two team's around Adrian, Mark growled "This is't over see you at school freak!" Mark his friends and the kids at the park left. soon after they were leaving the team's check on Adrian who collapsed to his knees "Are you all right?" Bolin asked both he and Goten looked extremely concerned.

Adrian however did not answer but tried his hardiest to stand up "Adrian don't strain yourself. you need to rest." Asami said as she tried to force Adrian to sit down only to have him shack her hand's off and walk away and come to a sudden earshot stop "Guys i wanna go home."

"Are you serious?!" Videl said annoyed as she and Korra walked towards Adrian "Adrian!" said Korra.

"At school you were about to get beat up until your friends came and saved you, at you house you yelled at us for want to figure out a way to help you, and now you let some one beat you up and your acting like it's no big deal." Korra let out a grunt of annoyance "For ounce stop acting like everything isn't such a big deal because right now it is." she said as she walked up to Adrian grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her. her eye widen in surprise seeing tears in Adrian's eyes everyone was surprised.

Adrian turned away from Korra "P-Please guys i just and to go home." he said in a teary voice.

"Adrian?" said Goten.

Adrian had a hard time walking, seeing this Korra and everyone else decided it would be better to go back to Adrian's house.

* * *

 **At Adrian's house**

Adrian and the team made their way into the house where Serena was finished preparing food for her family. when she heard the door open and close she assumed that Adrian and the other's had returned. she went to see her son, but she see saw him covered in buries her eye's widen in horror "Adrian! what happened?!" she said extremely concerned.

"Mom." Adrian said in a weak voice "Can i please just take my food and go to my room."

Adrian walked past his mother, grabbed his food and headed to his room. Serena was in tears and the teams had vary concerned looks on their faces. The teams made their way to Adrian's room, the door was closed and looked Korra knocked "Adrian let us in please." asked Bolin.

"NO!"

"Look Adrian, i'm sorry for what i'm about to do, but we need to talk." said Korra. Korra kicked the door to Adrian's room in, they saw Adrian sitting on his bed, his food untouched and sadder then before look on his face "Are you ok?" said Goten as he and everyone else walked in.

"i'm fine." Adrian said in a depressed voice.

"your lying, we can literally see it all over your face." said Asami.

Adrian just curled up into a ball "Adrian just talk to us." said Korra.

"Yeah." said Goten.

"Come on." said Bolin.

"We know your hurting." said Asami.

"we want to know what's wrong." said Videl.

"Stop being so self-repressive." said Gohan.

"I case you didn't know, we're here to help you." said Mako.

Soon everyone's voices were filling to room Adrian looked up at everyone with a very sad look, that shocked them, Adrian started crying finally letting all the sadness, pain and misery flow. Both Goten and Bolin rushed to Adrian's side to comfort him "Adrian it's ok we're, here." said Bolin.

Adrian still crying, stopped and wiped away the last of his tears "Guys, please just stop."

Everyone had a look of confusion "what do you mean?" asked Asami.

"you don't have to pretend to be my friends anymore."

"pretend?" said Videl.

"Adrian, why would you say that?" said Bolin.

"Cause it's true. i'm- i'm a freak and i'm lonely. that's the way a freak should be. you know. before i went to republic city and wished for something impossible."

"what'ed you wish for?" asked Gohan.

Adrian took a deep breath then spoke "I wished that i would meet people that understood what's it's like to be different. but now i know it was just a stupid waste of breath. (voice breaking) no matter how much i try to be normal and fit in. i can't and never will."

Adrian took a deep breath in and out then spook "I actually envy you guys, cus' you don't know what it's to suffer or feel different. you don't know what it's like to be me."

The words made everyone look at Adrian with disagreement "That's not true." Bolin said standing up "Adrian, Mako and me lost our parents when we were little and we were force to live on the street's ever since."

Adrian, Gohan, Videl and Goten look at Bolin and Mako with shock "My mom was killed when i was little and my dad's in jail for working with some really bad people." said Asami.

Videl looked at Asami but after she grit her teeth and spoke "My mom left me and my dad because my dad let fame and fortune go to his head."

Adrian look at everyone with shock "Adrian." said Korra "I know what it's like to suffer too. just because i'm the avatar doesn't mean i'm exactly fearless."

Korra sat down next to Adrian where Bolin was sitting "What about you two?" asked Mako.

"it's complicated." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone looked at Gohan and Goten with a frown "Ok, OK." Gohan said raising his hand defensively then sighed "Ok, our dad died before Goten was born, but came back to life as a spirit, but left again and was brought back to life when we wished him back with these things called the dragon balls. but it was still pretty painful."

Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Adrian look at Gohan with complete confusion "What it's the truth."

Mako cleared his throat "The point is Adrian. we all know what it's like to suffer, what it's like to be different and what it's like to be you."

"Just because people treat you like a freak doesn't mean you are one." said Videl.

"your a fun, awesome, really amazing person." Bolin said with enthusiasm.

"Adrian we're all happy to be with you." said Asami.

Adrian then let loose a small smile "There we are, that's the Adrian we know." said Videl.

"You guys really feel that way about me." Adrian said slightly turning away.

"Of course, we do." said Goten.

"And what do you mean you don't have friends? what about Brianna, Isaac, Chris and Courtney?" asked Gohan.

"I never told them about this cause if i did they'ed just treat me like everyone else would."

"Look, Adrian if they really are your friend's then you should tell them. they'll accept you that way you are despite your power's and if they don't then..." said Asami.

"Then you'll still have us." Korra said standing up.

that answer made Adrian gasp "Adrian your wish wasn't a waist of breath. it came true because you have us." said Bolin.

"Are-Are you guys saying you want to be my friends?" Adrian's eye were wide.

"No. were saying: we already are your friends Adrian." Korra said as she reached out her hand to Adrian.

Adrian began to tear up and went to hug his friends all of them. ounce they were in a group hug Adrian began to cry but this time tears of happiness letting all the pain he felt in his lifetime just flow away. little did they all knew outside of Adrian's room Serena was listening in on their conversation. Serena was overrun with tears of joy and relief knowing that her son has finally made friends.

 **hay everyone sorry i took so lone I've had some issues to work out that and i was mostly distracted but hope you enjoy reading this and reviews are appreciated. see ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

Legend of z: memories

 **the next morning**

As Adrian woke up full of energy and real happiness he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast with what look to be a natural smile. he felt relief knowing that he doesn't need to force himself to smile and fool everyone. As he got to the living room he saw everyone still sleeping the sight of Goten's foot against Bolin's face while the two were snoring made him laugh "Well someone sound's happy." said Videl waking up.

"And good morning to you too Videl."

Videl smiled and she got up and stretched her arm's after waking up. Adrian still had his smile on his face and went into the kitchen, got a bowl and filled it pancake batter that turned on the oven. Videl then walked over to the kitchen "(yawn) So, anyway, why are you up so early? it's like 6 in the morning."

"I don't know." Adrian said with what seemed like happiness and energy.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's still asleep. Sorry if i woke you up."

"It's alright." Videl looked at the pan and what Adrian was making. the smell of fresh pancakes caught her nose's attention "Your making pancakes?"

"Yeah. would you like some?"

Videl smiled "Sure."

The two noticed Bolin and Goten's snoring had stopped, they turned their head's to find Goten and Bolin awake "(yawn) Good morning." said Bolin.

A while after everyone woke up they were all at the table enjoying Adrian's tasty pancake's "Wow. Adrian these are really good you can really cook." Korra said eating another pancake.

"Thanks. i'm just surprised the 4 of you never had pancakes before." Adrian said with amusement in his voice.

"WOW. these are so Good." Bolin said Happily then consumed another pancake.

Asami had an equal happy look on her face eating the pancakes after she swallowed her food she turned towards Adrian "Hay, Adrian after we're done eating. can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

After everyone had finished their breakfast they sat down together in the living room "Are you feeling better after yesterday?" asked Korra.

"Yeah." Adrian says with a smile "It feel's good to finally get that off my chest after keeping it bottled up for so long."

Seeing the smile and relief he had Bolin and Goten came to Adrian and both place a hand on his shoulders making him sob "Guys, everyone thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting since we got here."

Asami rose up from her chair and placed a hand on Adrian's hand "It's Ok Adrian."

Adrian shook his head "No it's not OK, i acted like a total jerk and all you guys ever did was try to be my friends!" his head tilted down "I'm sorry."

everyone looked at Adrian and smiled "Adrian, listen." said Korra "we know, we can't understand the feelings of someone who's been treated like an outcast, but we want to understand."

Adrian's head rose up with tears in his eyes "Really?"

Everyone nodded. Adrian began sobbing Bolin and Goten were both their to offer support only to have Adrian bring them in for a hug. after he finished, Adrian began thinking and came to understand what really friendship is like. people who accept you for who you really are. Not who you think they'ed prefer. After realizing Adrian came to a conclusion he took a deep breath and exhaled "Ok i'm gonna do it!" he said with a determined look on his face which confused everyone "I'm going to tell Isaac, Brianna, Courtney and Chris the truth!"

Everyone looked in awe "If i'm going to be real friends with them then i need to come clean!" Adrian's determined look made everyone one smile back "Attaboy!" said Korra.

Adrian smiled and everyone gave him encouragement. after that finished breakfast Adrian went out the door to school "Ok, wish me luck." Adrian said giving the peace sign. Bolin gave Adrian a thumbs up while Goten raised his fist in the air. after that Adrian took off but keep looking back at the others and accidentally ran into the street light.

"oooo" everyone said. Adrian gave a soft grone and stood up with his hand to the side of his face "Just walk it off. just walk it off." said Bolin.

"yeah and watch where your going!" Videl shouted.

Adrian gave his peace sign again and waved goodbye and took of with his eyes focusing on the front of him. "Ok." Adrian said smiling "with my eyes forward i'm Off."

And like that Adrian was out of sight. Later as the day seem to move slowly, after the rest of Adrian's family woke up they all told the team's about how Adrian acted before he realized he had powers "ha, ha, ha, really!" Bolin said full of laughter. Serena nodded "Yes, Adrian use to love acting like a superhero. he use to call himself "Adrian the mighty"."

"Did he have any sidekick's!" Gohan asked amused.

"only his imaginary friend "Ricky the striker."."

As everyone enjoyed hearing about Adrian's past childhood Serena smiled At the teams happy to see her son's wonderful friends. Then she started tearing up "huh, mis. Serena Are you ok?" asked Goten.

"i'm fine, it's just... i'm so happy my son has made such wonderful friends." she then wiped away her tear "I overheard the conversation all of you and Adrian had Thank you all so much." after that Serena began to sob.

"It's alright." said Korra. "Adrian just needed to know that he actually can make friends if he want's to."

Serena then looked up and got korra in a hug After korra then Bolin and Goten and everyone else.

* * *

 **At spirit valley high school**

As Adrian saw his Courtney, Chris, Isaac and Brianna he considered the worst possible outcome: getting rejected, being scared of because of him, the entire school screaming the exploding. "augh. how could i even imagine that." Adrian yelled only to find everyone and Courtney, Chris, Isaac and Brianna were listing Adrian looked at everyone look at him the awkward the silence in the hallway was enough the make him blush then scoot away "au, sorry enjoy the rest of your day." Adrian said awkwardly with red on his face.

* * *

 **outside the school**

An unknown man black haired man with a bulky build and a prison uniform and a knife was looking for a way to hide from the police and turned and saw the front door of the school open "Perfect." he said with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

 **back inside the school**

As Adrian and his friend made there way through the hallway he stopped Courtney hummed in curiousness "Adrian is something wrong?" she asked and the other's looked at Adrian.

Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Guys i need to tell you all something."

"Oh hold on." said Brianna "augh, why are these lockers alwas so dusty?"

Adrian smiled and got ready to talk But before he could say anything a jerk called out "Well, Well, Well, look who it is." said Mark.

"Ready pick up where we left off yesterday freak!?"

Adrian then turned around "Look i'm kind of in the middle of something right now can this wait."

"Sorry, but you've had this coming for a long time." as Mark grabbed Adrian by the shirt and lifted up a fist Isaac And Chris got ready to fight "No!" said Adrian "i've got this."

Mark laughed "All you got is this fist coming at you." as Mark let loose his punch Adrian grabbed his fist then flicked Mark on the nose "Ok, seriously what is your problem with me Mark?"

"Yeah. What did he ever do to you?" Brianna Asked angerly.

Mark growled then left only to bump into a man holding a knife. the prisoner man grabbed Mark and held him hostage "All right brats don't move or this one get's it!" he said with the knife to marks throat.

Adrian and the other's watched in terror as the man had an dark look in his eye and seemed serious "What's going on?" a teacher said coming out of a room to see what the noise was then he saw the man with a knife to Mark's throat.

with everyone's attention on the teacher Adrian slammed his hand against the lockers with airbending the create a cloud of dust to get the man to sneeze and to let mark go. As the teacher, Adrian and everyone else ran the criminal chased after them Adrian then grabbed a small book ran a different direction and threw he book at him "Hay. jerk face come get some." Adrian taunted.

"OH. your gonna get it now you brat!" the man chased after Adrian allowing the other's to escape.

* * *

 **At Adrian's house**

Adrian's mother Serena flipped through the tv channels then stopped at the news with Korra and the other's watching as well "And in other news. local's be on the lookout for an escaped criminal. he is considered to be dangerous as he was headed to a populated area." the reporter released a picture that matches the man the unknown man hiding at Adrian's school

As everyone saw the news Serena looked worried "Don't worrie ." said Asami.

"Yeah if the guy show's his ugly mug near hear team Avatar will send him back to jail." Bolin said flexing one of his muscles.

Gohan smiled "Aw i think you mean.." he changed into his uniform " The greatsaiyaman!" Gohan said loudly and everyone went quiet "Oh everyone's a critic."

Serena looked At the tv "I just hope Adrian's ok at school today.

* * *

 **Back At school**

Adrian ran through the hallway with the criminal behind him "What's wrong brat where'd all that big talk go." said the criminal.

"Believe me when i say your the one who's lucky i'm running away."

the criminal got close enough to slash at Adrian but it missed. As Adrian ran he tripped but not enough to fall only slow for the criminal to catch up to him and corner him against at door. As Adrian look at criminal he felt his heart beat faster "End of the rode brat!" He slashed at Adrian but Adrian dodged it then grabbed the man's arm with the knife in it and bit him the criminal screamed in pain Adrian then kicked him in the stomach and knocked to the ground winching in pain Adrian took the opportunity the run away and get some distance between him and the man "That's it you little brat you've had it!" the criminal said furiously.

Adrian found an empty room to hide.

* * *

 **Back at Adrian's house**

Serena got her coffee the turned on the news " We are coming to you live across from spirit valley high school." the reporter casual voice.

Serena looked surprised "We just revised that the escaped criminal in inside the school." As Serena herd the word's coming out of the reporter's mouth she screamed in horror.

Korra and the other's herd her scream "What's wrong?" asked Asami.

The teams turned to the tv and saw the news "Adrian." said Serena as the teams saw in horror.

* * *

 **Back at the school**

The criminal went in the room where Adrian was hiding in "come out, come out where you are brat!" he says menacingly "Be a good boy. i might even let you live."

A rustle noise came from the closet door open. he smiled evilly and slowly approached the closet. when he got to the door he twisted the handle and opened it only to say 'huh' when he saw nothing their "What?" he said confused.

Adrian then came out of nowhere hitting him in the head with a book. Adrian then ran away luckily for him the criminal left the door open and ran out with the criminal chasing after him.

* * *

 **outside the school**

team Avatar and team Dragon ball made it to the school only to hid news vans and police cars as well as a large crowd of people surrounding the school "Great now what!" asked Videl.

"We force our way in." said Korra."I think we're gonna cause a bigger commotion then the criminal in the school." said Asami.

"Well you got any other ideas." Videl elbowed Gohan with a raised eyebrow which made Gohan smiled.

* * *

 **Inside the school**

Adrian managed to put some distance between him and the criminal, but was surprised to fine everybody else out in the open "What are you guys doing out here?" Adrian asked tensely.

"We were worried about you." said Courtney.

just then the criminal came out of the corner "Guys, run!" Adrian shouted.

* * *

 **outside the school again**

As the commotion out the school was still high a hero appeared out of know where "Fear not citizens!"

"Who are you!" a cop asked confused.

"The hero of good, defender of justice, the one, the only, greatsaiyaman!" saiyaman said heroically.

"Look pal i think it's cute that your trying to play superhero! but we've got this so beat it!" the cop demanded.

saiyaman left in tears "Who dose that guy thin he is? i saw if this were satin city-" a voice interrupter "wow. nice job Gohan really solid effort." Korra said.

"Shut up!" Gohan said hurt.

"Well, what matters is you tried." Videl tried to support her boyfriend "Why didn't you guys run while i was distracting them?"

"It's funnier to watch you play hero and fail epicly." Mako said trying to force back a smile.

Gohan made an angry noise muce to the teams amusement "Ok, Korra's plan we force our way in." said Videl

As the police tried to calm the people down Korra and the team's ran passed the cops "Hay, Hay!" the cop yelled.

* * *

 **inside the school**

As Adrian and his friends ran through the front exit Brianna tripped and fell "Brianna!" Adrian cried.

"End out the rode sweetie." the criminal said menacingly.

As he was about to slash at Brianna, Korra and the teams arrived at the other side "Adrian!" said Korra.

"Korra!"

"Oh great more nuisances!" the criminal said annoyed.

Brianna took the chance the escape but the criminal tried to grab her only to be stopped by Adrian "(growl) your really getting on my last nerve brat!"

"That make's two of us."

the criminal then slashed at Adrian, just as he got closer Bolin and Goten came to help their friend. Bolin punched his head as Goten kick his back. suddenly teaches and students came to see the noise and found Adrian, Goten and Bolin ganging up on the criminal. As both Bolin and Goten jumped on his back pulling his hair and biting him the criminal got angry enough to slam Bolin and Goten hard enough against a wall causing them to let go "You two are an even bigger pain the that freak is." As the criminal brought up his knife he had an rage filled look in his eyes "Light out brat's!"

Adrian gasped then got angry and clinched his fist "Stay. Away. From my friends." Adrian the let loose and airbending blast strong enough the knock the man forward against the door. the criminal looked at Adrian the horror "y-you." he shuddered "You really are a freak."

Adrian pulled back another fist "I'm not a FREAK!" Adrian let loose one more air blast this time stronger to blast the man out the door and in front of the police. The public gasped as the police pulled there guns.

Adrian the ran to Goten and Bolin "Are you two all right?" he asked concerned.

"Adrian... that was awesome." Bolin said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Goten said enthusiastically.

As Adrian Bolin and Goten cheered Adrian saw the teachers and students in shock. he approached them "Is-is everyone all right?"

"Stay away from us." a student called out.

Adrian took a step back "You think that criminal is the least of our problems."

"Yeah. must of been here cus' of you."

As the students yelled and spook in harsh words Adrian took another step back "You don't belong here!"

"Get out of our school you monster!"

"You should be the one going to jail!"

"just leave us alone you freak!

suddenly a voice called out and the crowd went silent "He's not a freak!" the voice as Courtney's, she Isaac, Brianna and Chris all ran to Adrian's side "Adrian's a really awesome parson." said Chris.

"Yeah, he was just trying to help us!" said Isaac.

"None of you have the right to say all those awful things about him. especially after risking his neck to save us!" said Brianna.

Adrian look shocked as did the students and teachers Bolin, Goten and the other's came to Adrian's side as well "Adrian didn't have to do this you know. but he did it to protect all of you!" said Bolin.

"Yeah! he did what he want to use his powers in front of all of you, but he did it cus he didn't want anyone to get hurt!" said Goten.

"None of you have the right to label him as a criminal or a freak cause he's none of those things!" said Asami.

"Adrian's a kind person not a freak none of you have the right to treat him like it!" said Videl.

"What is wrong with all of you? Your all just as bad as the criminal that wanted to hurt or more likely kill all of you!" said Korra.

"If all of you wan to know what a really freak is then take a look in the mirror!" said Mako.

"He could've died. the vary least all of you can do is say thank you!" said Gohan.

As all the teachers took in what just happened and the students shock from hearing what the teams said, all of them took in everything wide eyed and fell silent for a few moments until one person stepped forward "Adrian." the person was Mark "I wanna say something to you."

Bolin and Goten stood in front of Adrian defensively "It's ok." Bolin and Goten looked at Adrian then let Adrian walk towards "Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

Mark raise his hand in a treating manner causing all of Adrian's to get ready to come to Adrian's save but what happened next took everyone by surprise "i'm sorry." everyone even the teams and Adrian's friends looked and opened their mouths in shock. Adrian then looked at Mark's hand and back to him to take in what was happening but after a few seconds Adrian gripped Mark's hand after that the one other student said "i'm sorry." then another, soon after, all the other student's were apologizing for the awful way they treated Adrian.

After a few apologizes and few minutes later the police came into the school to see if all the student and teachers were ok after the whole ordeal "hay, Mark." said Adrian.

"Why'ed you pick on me in the first place? do you hate me or something?" Mark shook his head no "Honestly. i was jealous." the respond was enough to make Adrian's mouth hang open.

"Jealous?!"

"Yeah. believe it or not i've wanted superpowers since i was a kid. so when i saw you with you powers i guess is was pretty upset that what i wanted someone else had."

"Is that it?"

"No i was a little scared to."

"Scared?"

Mark to a breath in "look the day you came to school you just appeared out of nowhere. so i assumed you wanted to hurt someone."

"Mark i would never in a million years ever hurt someone."

"It true. Adrian's a good person." said Goten.

Adrian took a breath in the breathed out "Mark." he said while extending his hand "Can we start over?"

Mark then smiled then grepped Adrian's. then the two shook hands. After that Mark left then Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Gohan, Videl and Goten came to embrace Adrian with a group hug and cheers After that Adrian looked at Courtney, Brianna, Chris and Isaac and approached them "Hay." he said shyly.

"Hay." said Courtney

"So about that thing i wanted to tell you guys earlier."

"You have powers." said Chris.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us." said Brianna.

"I guess i was scared that you guys would treat me the same way."

"Come on Adrian. you should know us better then that." said Isaac.

Adrian then looked down it was only after he felt a hand on his shoulder that got his attestation "Ok, i think we need to start over too." said Courtney.

Adrian looked at them then smiled "Yeah!" he said full of happiness.

The teams look at how happy Adrian was talking with his real friends. "just know one thing Adrian." said Courtney.

"What?"

"that it doesn't matter to us that you have powers we're your friends."

Adrian then smiled knowing the he really has true friends.


End file.
